


Temporary

by chasingthebooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Annie, Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Levi, Alpha!Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Eren wears dresses, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mpreg, Omega!Eren, Pining!Levi, There's some smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), beta!armin, but i wish i'd written it a little better, fluff fluff fluff, happy holidays, levi pretty much just wants to make babies, lots of pining!levi, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthebooty/pseuds/chasingthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants a baby. But not just any baby. He wants a baby with <i>Eren.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

              Eren feels so far out of Levi’s reach. He’s just so beautiful that, when Levi looks at himself, it’s a wonder that Eren even glances his way.

              Omegas are, on their own, utterly gorgeous. They are basically the caretakers of society, because they are the ones who give birth and, more often than not, they are the ones who stay at home while their partner goes out and makes money through working. Omegas, however, are a  _very_ rare type of person, and because of that, they’re also often in a lot of danger. It’s almost required that they be accompanied by an Alpha or a Beta wherever they go, and especially so if they’re about to undergo their heat.

              Eren is an Omega. He is also the single most beautiful Omega that Levi has ever laid his eyes on, and his heart pounds faster when Eren’s unique scent tickles his nose. Eren smells like strawberries - fresh strawberries, not artificial ones, sweet and good for the heart. Omega’s have strong scents, but to Levi, Eren has the strongest scent of them all. But perhaps that’s purely because Levi tries to focus in on Eren’s aroma whenever he possibly can.

              Levi is an Alpha. To put it simply, he’s the part of society which is most dominant. He can’t give birth, whereas Omegas have the highest fertility, and Betas are the midway point. Betas are the most common sort of person, with Alphas being the second most common, and finally Omegas as the least common. Omegas are the only type of person that undergo heats, which is just a session of a few days that occurs every few months if the Omega in question isn’t pregnant. Heats are what ultimately draws the line between Omega, Beta, and Alpha, because when an Omega goes through their heat, it’s damned near impossible for  _any_ sort of person to resist them. It’s healthy for an Omega’s body, but it’s a period where they become, to an extent, actual  _animals._ Horny and needy and submissive, to exclude the more explicit details, and it  _burns_ Levi to think of Eren squirming as he goes through a heat.

              Not that Levi spends a lot of time thinking about that. It’s just, Eren’s so beautiful, and Levi can’t help it if the image of Eren with his legs spread and with his hole leaking and with his cheeks flushed  _just so happens_ to come across his mind every so often.

              Betas are the halfway point in society. They don’t go through heats like an Omega would, and they aren’t as weak to the scent of an Omega as an Alpha is. They also don’t have clearly defined roles in society, because a Beta can just as easily do the job of an Alpha as they can the job of an Omega. Whether a Beta wants to be a caretaker or whether a Beta wants to work outside the home, that’s pretty much up to the Beta to decide.

              Most places have to be split between Omegas and Alphas, giving Betas the most freedom, as they’re the least animalistic, therefore they have the privilege of having a  _choice_. Beta’s can go nearly wherever they want to without fearing trouble. This division of society is especially prominent in schools, but Levi’s school is a bit special. The instructors are highly trained, and because of it, Omegas, Alphas, and Betas are all allowed to attend the same school and even the same  _classes_. It’s one of the perks of being wealthy.

              The biggest perk of being wealthy, in Levi’s eyes, however, is the simple fact that attending such a higher-up school has led him to meeting a boy who defines  _beauty_ in every sense of the word. Even now, Eren is on the opposite side of the classroom, closest to the window. Levi has to put forth extra effort in order to block out the annoying scents of other Alpha’s and the single other Omega in the room in order to get a whiff of Eren, and though that means that Levi is paying absolutely no attention to whatever shit his teacher is spewing, Levi doesn’t care. Eren is worth failing a quiz or two over.

              Levi shifts his head. He eyes Eren for a solid minute, and his heart picks up in pace when, after that minute, Eren glances over and meets his eyes. They’re on opposite ends of the room, but Eren looks as clear as he’s ever looked, his eyes like golden suns and his hair messy and gorgeous. It’s the sort of messy that is undeniably attractive to Levi, and when Eren smiles at Levi, Levi can practically feel his whole world light up. Eren is beautiful,  _Eren is beautiful, Eren is so, so, so, so beautiful-_

              Eren looks away, and then so does Levi. Eren is unique to Levi, and he’s so far out of Levi’s league that Levi has to thank whatever otherworldly force is helping him that Eren even bothers to talk to him. They were brought together several months back when school was just starting due to a project that they’d been paired up for, and ever since it, Levi can’t let Eren go. It kills him to be away from Eren, and though sometimes he feels so hopeless for falling so hard, he can’t bring himself to try to let Eren go.

              He’s never bothered to find out if Eren likes him back. Levi can’t stand the thought of Eren rejecting him, and even more than that, he can’t stand the idea of a strained relationship with Eren all because Levi let his emotions go too far. It’s so painful that his heart feels fragile when he’s near Eren, but all the same, Eren gives him a kind of strength that makes Levi feel like a true Alpha. Weak to the Omega that he loves, but completely ready to defend that very same Omega even if it means risking his life.

              Levi wants Eren. It’s more than just a lust for his body, as sexy as it is, too - Levi invites Eren out for dinners and for snacks all of the time, and though they’re often accompanied by somebody else, they’ve gotten to know each other well enough for Levi to want more than just his cock shoved up Eren’s ass.

              It’s early December, and Levi sits at a student desk. He shares only two classes with Eren, so Levi likes to make the most of the time that he has with Eren. His current class is Chemistry, and although Levi  _desperately_ needs help with Chemistry, he can’t focus on anything but  _Eren._ If nothing else, neglecting his schoolwork for now could lead to Eren tutoring him later, and Levi’s  _beyond_ okay with that. Tutoring usually leads to cuddling or some shit like that, doesn’t it? Levi’s not a giant teddy bear - or, at least, he doesn’t  _think_ that he is - but he’d readily switch out his insides for cotton stuffing if it meant that Eren would hug him for a few moments.

              He glances across the room once more, and he almost swears that Eren was looking his way first, although Eren now stares at the front of the room. Levi swallows, and suddenly, his thoughts shift to Christmas and how he needs to get Eren a gift. Christmas is also Levi’s birthday, but Levi honestly doesn’t give a shit about that. In fact, he’s only told a few select people about his birthday, and that was merely because they had asked him about it.

              It might be Levi’s birthday, but it’s also Christmas, and Levi needs to get Eren a present. Something just as beautiful as he is, and what does Eren like? Eren’s the kind of boy who like handmade things, he’s as motherly as an Omega can get. So maybe Levi could make Eren a drawing.

              Except, Levi’s shit at art.

              Maybe Levi could write him a poem.

              But that would be too sappy, and it would be hard to stop himself from admitting to Eren that his heart holds only love for him.

              Maybe Levi could grow flowers for him.

              But what kind of flower grows in  _December?_

              Eren’s motherly. Levi could always give him a  _baby._

              Levi could  _definitely_ do that. Hell, he’d make the baby with him, and raise the little brat until he and Eren are both so old that the little brat has to spoon-feed them to keep them alive.

              Sometimes, it’s so overwhelming, how much Levi has fallen for Eren. In a few short months, the beautiful Omega has managed to woo him like no other has ever done before. When Levi looks at Eren, he can practically hear the chorus of Heaven - or whatever otherworldly force is so nice as to present a creature like Eren unto Levi’s life - chiming behind Eren’s sunny, honey-hued irises.

              Levi jumps in his seat, dropping the pencil that he’d been clutching. The bell rings in his ears, signalling that it’s time to switch classes, and unfortunately for Levi, that means that he has to leave Eren’s presence for about a whole hour before he can see him again.

              But Levi has a few tactics to squeeze in as much time with Eren as he possibly can. He gathers his books up slowly, only making a move towards the door once he sees Eren near it. Then, he shimmies up to Eren’s side, nudging his arm and earning a cute grin from the Omega.

_“Levi!”_  he cheers, and Levi’s afraid that he might just orgasm on the spot.

              “Kitten,” he nods, using the nickname that he’d long ago developed for Eren. It came about after Eren stopped Levi while Levi was walking Eren home. The reason for stopping was, of course, because Eren had caught sight of a stray kitty, and  _refused_ to let it go before the two of them went around the neighborhood to ask for its owner. It ended up belonging to a fairly tall woman named Nanaba who lived a considerable distance away from where Eren found her kitten, but Nanaba looked like a bit of a cat lady, so Levi never bothered to question it.

              Plus, that little adventure - which just so happened to take a few hours to complete, but Levi’s not complaining too much - ended up with Levi bestowing a new nickname upon Eren.

              “I’m so  _tired,_ ” Eren sighs, making small talk. “I didn’t go to sleep until really early this morning. Too much homework.”

              “Should’ve invited me over. I would’ve helped you.”

              “I didn’t start on it until, like, eight last night.”

              “So? It could’ve been midnight and I’d jump out of my window and run to your house. I don’t think you understand just how much you mean to me, pretty kitty.”

              Eren doesn’t get time to respond. They reach the point where they have to go their separate ways, their classes on opposite ends of the school, and  _maybe_ Levi lingers for a few extra moments with his head turned, watching Eren’s form as he disappears. If he could, he’d stare at Eren forever, and though Eren doesn’t realize it, Eren is everywhere in Levi’s life. He’s in his mind when he’s lost in thought, he’s in the words that he drags out onto a sheet of paper, he’s in the bell that chimes for a class switch, he’s in the skip of a beat in Levi’s heart. He’s the background on Levi’s phone, a picture stolen off of Eren’s Instagram and fitted to the dimensions of Levi’s device, a picture for the lockscreen and a picture for the homescreen.

              The lockscreen, of course, is a more innocent photo. Just in case someone happened to pick up his phone and see it, that is - it’s a simple picture of Eren smiling his widest smile, with some bald-as-fuck kid to his side that Levi only vaguely recognizes. He never really liked that kid, but that’s mostly because he’s loud and he gets a  _little_ too close to Eren sometimes.

_Connie._ That was his name. Wasn’t it? Or maybe it was Connor. Levi doesn’t know, nor does he care. The only reason that he’s a part of Levi’s lockscreen is because he’s hard as all hell to crop out.

              The homescreen is a much more naughty photo of Eren, and Levi’s just taking a wild guess, but it was probably taken a few days before Eren went into heat. It’s his most revealing picture - because, yes, Levi has scrolled through Eren’s Instagram so many times that he’s memorized the order of the photos and their upload date - and it would not surprise Levi at all if it was taken while Eren was horny. It’s merely Eren sitting on a bed with a black-and-white filter applied to the shot, and in the photo, he sits with his legs spread, one hand pulling down the front of a loose white t-shirt so that it covers his crotch. He holds up his phone in front of his face to take the picture, but beyond that, the photo reveals Eren’s thick thighs and his collar bones and his messy hair and his arms, and Levi has stared at the photo for so long that every inch of Eren has become etched into his memory.

              So maybe, in Levi’s next class, he sneaks out his phone. After admiring the pictures of his lockscreen and of his homescreen for several moments, he pulls up his text messaging app, and he shoots Eren a message. Much to his surprise, Eren - who’s usually so sweet and innocent that him being enough of a rebel to pull out his phone during class is a bit of a turn-on, honestly - sends him a message back within seconds.

              It’s not long. Levi had just asked Eren if Eren would be willing to come by his house and study with him after school for a bit. Eren said yes, and now Levi wants to throw up because his heart is beating too fast.

              Levi doubts that they’ll even study. Levi can’t focus on anything but Eren for long enough to listen in class, so there’s not much hope for him to be able to focus on  _studying_ when Eren’s in his presence.

              Levi’s so hopelessly in love. He’s not even sure that he minds, either. It hurts, but being in love with Eren is a kind of pain that Levi can’t get enough of.

                                                                                                             ~|~

              “You act like my fucking  _mother._ ”

              “ _Our_ mother, Levi.”

              Levi glares at Mikasa, who stands nearby with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face shows about as much emotion as a brick, but to give her credit, Levi’s own face only leaves brick-status when his favorite Omega in existence is around.

              “Do you have condoms?”

_“Eren and I are not fucking.”_

              “That’s what you  _say._ You know who else said that same thing? Your friend Erwin. You know why we don’t see him anymore? Because his Beta got pregnant after a night of  _‘studying’._ And now they have to spend as much time together at home as they can because they have a  _baby_ to raise. Have you seen Armin lately? Erwin’s boyfriend? The Beta? I share a few classes with Armin. Armin looks so  _stressed,_ Levi. You can’t put Eren through that same thing.”

              “Yes, but I’m not Erwin. And I’m not Armin, either.”

              “So? If stuff happens and Eren gets pregnant, how will you be any different? You’ll have to stay with him and raise the baby just like Erwin is doing with Armin.”

              “I’m in eleventh grade, Mikasa. If Eren gets pregnant, which he won’t, then it won’t be too hard to help him raise it. He’ll be pregnant for ninth months, which means that the baby won’t come until I’m a senior, and then it’s just a year before I graduate.”

              “But you’re the Alpha. You’ll have to go to work.”

              “Eren’s just a year younger. He can drop out, stay at home, and I’ll go out to work in the day and come home and help him in the evenings.”

              “Okay, but what about the months before you graduate? Eren will stay at home all day while you’re at school?”

              “Precisely. Our parents can support him for a while. We’ve got money, Mikasa. We’re not hopeless.”

              “Let’s say that Eren gives birth to quadruplets, though-”

_“Eren’s not even going to get pregnant._ He’s  _certainly_ not going to have- How many babies is that? Four?  _Four fucking babies?”_

              “Anything is possible, Levi.”

              Levi sits down on his couch. He’s in his living room, and in front of him sits a coffee table which he’d lazily thrown textbooks onto just to make it look like he’s a  _little_ serious about studying. Across from him sits a flatscreen television, and Mikasa stands beside it, in the doorway to the hallway that leads off into the bedrooms. She’s in middle school, though honestly, she acts a bit older than Levi. She’s so mature, both in looks and in personality. She’s just a hint paler than Levi is, but her hair is the same shade of jet black, her locks completely straight and her eyes the same dull color. Mikasa is Levi’s younger sister, and she looks so much like him.

              Levi’s never really been insecure about his own looks, but looking at her, he wishes he were a bit more unique. He wants to stand out in Eren’s eyes, and Eren’s met Mikasa before, and jealousy flares up inside his body when Eren so much as glances Mikasa’s way. Eren is Levi’s, not  _Mikasa’s._

              Mikasa already has a girlfriend, though. It’s a weird relationship because they’re both Alpha’s rather than the typical Alpha-and-Omega sort of pairing, but Levi’s not complaining. Anything to keep Eren from wanting her.

              “I’ve gone ahead and hidden some condoms underneath the TV stand for you. Promise me that you’ll use one if things get intimate.”

              “You don’t trust me, do you, Mikasa?”

              “No.”

              Levi narrows his eyes at her before flipping onto his back, lying down on the couch. His head hits a pillow, and he relaxes himself, simply waiting for Eren’s arrival, which should be at any moment.

              “If you need it,” Mikasa continues, walking away from the hallway and inching towards the front door, “There’s lube in the bathroom. Please don’t hurt Eren. Also, if you don’t have sex, there’s lotion in the bathroom too, in case you need to touch yourself to heal your broken heart.”

              “Get the hell out of here. What the actual fuck is middle school teaching you?”

              “I’m leaving. I’d rather not be here when and if you try to make Eren pregnant.”

              “I’m not making him preg-”

              “Goodbye, Levi,” Mikasa practically sings, having finally reached the front door. Her voice is usually monotone, which allows for her shift into a more fun-loving tone to catch Levi’s attention. She opens the door, and just as soon as the words are out of her mouth, she swings it shut, having just stepped outside of the house.

              It doesn’t really make Levi feel better to know that Mikasa is a tad more responsible about sex than Levi is. Although Mikasa’s also not the kind of person to be interested in sex at all, really.

              She wasn’t wrong, however. A year or two back, Levi was fairly good friends with a guy named Erwin, who had a little boyfriend named Armin. Beta’s don’t have an incredibly high chance of getting pregnant, but nevertheless, Erwin must’ve had Superman sperm, because Armin got pregnant the very first time that he got laid.

              Levi’s an Alpha, but he’s gone so many years keeping his urges in check. His whole family is built up with Alpha’s, besides his mother, so he’s learned that, while his sexual wants may come to the forefront of his mind before so many other things, Levi needs to cherish his Omega before he goes too far with him. Levi  _does_ want to be responsible with Eren, assuming that Eren even returns his love in the first place, and Levi doesn’t really want to wind up with a baby in high school. That’s the problem that happens in the schools that are less wealthy than the one that Levi goes to. His family, as well as himself, have high standards for him, and one of those standards include graduating before settling down with a family.

              Levi tries to wipe those thoughts from his mind. He’s not going to fuck Eren tonight. They’re probably just going to watch a few movies and Eren will fall asleep on Levi’s shoulders like their “studying” usually turns out to be. The condoms are pointless, because  _Levi isn’t going to fuck Eren tonight._

              Levi shuts his eyes, his back still to his couch. He doesn’t know how long passes before it happens, but suddenly the doorbell rings, and Levi shoots up. He drags himself over to the front door, whipping it open to find his kitten at the entrance.

              Eren’s smile warms Levi’s belly. Eren holds a little basket in his arms, a thin top on his abdomen and a cute skirt on his ass. He wears pumps, too, but it’s never been unusual for an Omega to go outside in clothing like Eren wears. The skirt is a bit shorter than would ever be allowed in school, but hey, Levi’s not complaining at all.

              Mikasa, of course, knows about Levi’s infatuation with Eren. She’s thumped him a few times for staring at Eren’s ass, and he’s had her pull on his ear for letting his hand wander down a bit too close to Eren’s hips when he’d be standing next to Eren while Eren was showing him something. Mikasa’s raised her eyebrows at him when he’d call Eren his  _“kitten”_ around her, and sometimes Levi wishes that Mikasa weren’t as mature as she is.

              “Evening, Eren,” Levi says, stepping aside to let Eren in. Eren’s smile grows wider, and he steps into the room. Levi closes the door behind him, and though it burns his fingers, Levi grabs a hold of Eren’s elbow. He leads him towards the couch and pushes him gently down into the seat. “You look _lovely._ ”

              “Thank you.” Levi goes lightheaded when he sees Eren’s blush. The smell of fresh strawberries is strong in the air, and Levi takes deep breaths as Eren blesses upon Levi’s ears the words of, “I made us some snacks for the night.”

              “Oh? Like what?”

              “Nothing special. Sandwiches.”

              “Goddamn it, Eren, you know how to make a man feel good, don’t you?”

              Eren giggles, setting down his basket on the floor by the couch. “A man? You’re not even a senior yet.”

              “I will be, soon. And who’re you to talk? You’re about as manly as a stack of thongs.”

              “Aw, how did you know what kind of underwear I was wearing tonight, Levi?”

              Levi tries not to let himself get lost in the thought of Eren in a lacy thong. He clears his throat. “I don’t think you should be flaunting the kind of underwear you have on to an Alpha.”

              “Why? I can’t trust you?”

              “You can trust me, but it’s still not very safe.”

              “You’re the only one I’m telling it to, though. So it’s only dangerous if you plan to hurt me.”

              “My little sister, Mikasa, brought some condoms out for me. It’s like she knew that you’d want to tell me all about your thongs.”

              “ _You’re_ the one that brought it up! And why does she assume that I’d even want to have sex with you? Maybe I just like wearing thongs.”

_Levi’s pretty grateful for that_. “And maybe I just think that you shouldn’t give out that information so readily.”

              “But I trust you!”

              “What if I’m not Levi? I could be someone impersonating Levi right now.”

              “So where would the real Levi be then?”

              “I don’t know. Dead.”

              Levi takes a seat on the cushion next to where Eren sits, and just as he leans back so that his neck touches the sofa behind him, he feels Eren’s fingers on his cheeks. His skin is then played with as Eren pulls and tugs on his cheeks, stopping only once Levi grabs at his wrists with a deadly grip. Eren giggles, sneaking his hands away and into his own lap.

              “What the hell was that, kitten?”

              “Testing to see if you’re the real Levi.”

              “Am I?”

              “Nuh-uh. I’ll go call the police and have you arrested for impersonation.”

              Levi waits a full five seconds before raising his eyebrows, staring into Eren’s honey-colored eyes as he drawls,  _“Well?”_

              “What?”

              “Aren’t you going to call the police?”

              “Oh. I forgot the number to the police station.”

              “I really hope you get an Alpha soon, Eren. You’re hopeless.”

              “ _You’re_  my Alpha, Levi.”

              “I am?”

              “Considering that you’re the Alpha that I spend the most time around, yeah. I mean, besides my father, that is. And you already protect me. What else is there to it?”

_There’s a shitload of other things to it._ Namely,  _fucking._ “Guess I’m your Alpha, then. Should I go get the condoms from where Mikasa put them?”

              “No. You’re only my  _temporary_ Alpha.”

              “So you’re using me, then? You just want me to protect you? I don’t even get the benefits of sex?”

              “Nope.”

              Eren can hardly utter a word without bursting into a fit of laughter. He clutches at his side with one hand, using the other to grab onto Levi’s bicep and keep himself upright. His cheeks are flushed a bright pink hue, doing wonders for his caramel-tinted skin and his sweet yellow irises. Levi doesn’t know when it happened, but Eren’s legs are over his lap now, and as Levi rests, slumped in his seat, he can’t shake the tingle of Eren’s naked legs over his clothed thighs. Eren burns him, and he makes him itch and squirm, but Levi loves every moment of it. He loves it, because Eren’s the one causing it, and even if it makes Levi a masochist, the pain caused by Eren is a sort of pain that Levi can’t get enough of.

              Eren dives forward, picking up the basket that he’d put onto the ground. He opens the lid, and then the side of Levi’s face stings because of the sandwich that Eren throws at him. Levi scoops it up before it can sink into the couch, and analyzing it, it’s wrapped in plastic. Levi undoes the wrapping, and inside is pretty much just peanut butter slathered between two slices of bread. It’s plain, but  _god-fucking-damn_ if Levi doesn’t immediately fall in love with it. It’s a creation by Eren, Levi’s favorite Omega. Of  _course_ Levi’s going to love every bit of it, and he doesn’t even need to take a bite to figure that out.

              “ _That’s_ your benefit,” Eren decides with a happy grin on his face, “No sex, but you get plenty of my homemade sandwiches! And water, too. I brought water bottles. Not homemade, but close enough.”

              “Close enough, huh?” Levi holds his newly-obtained sandwich in one hand and rests the other on Eren’s calf. It’s smooth, like he’d just finished shaving it. “Eren, kitten, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

              “What is it?” Eren asks, his smile much smaller and his eyes reflecting his interest in Levi’s words.

              That’s one of the many things that Levi loves about Eren. One second, he can be playful and joking, and the next, he’ll be as serious as he can get. He can shift his moods to be appropriate for the atmosphere, and the slow, soft flutter of his eyelashes only work to make him seem more concerned in what Levi’s about to say to him.

              Levi fucking loves Eren. Eren is so goddamned beautiful,  _Levi needs to be his Alpha._ His real Alpha, his  _permanent_ Alpha. He loves him,  _he loves him,_   _he loves him so, so, so, so much-_

              “What do you want for Christmas?”

              “Nothing.”

              Levi blinks, his fingers tracing a subtle heart into the skin of Eren’s calf. Then, realizing how _hopelessly in love_  that makes him feel, erases it through quick swipes of his finger over where he’d sketched the heart out. He eyes Eren’s pretty legs as he spits out a,  _“What?”_

              “I don’t want anything. I’m happy with what I have.”

              Eren really is made for motherhood. Levi clears his throat.

              “Not even a little trinket? I’ll buy you anything, kitty. Even a vibrator.”

              “I- Wh-What?”

              “A vibrator. Isn’t it lonely when you’re on your heat?”

              “I- Yes, but Levi, a vibrator isn’t a  _person._ It won’t make me less lonely.”

              “When  _is_ your next heat?”

              “Probably in January. My last one was in October.”

              “Yeah. You’re getting a vibrator.”

              “Levi-”

              “I’ll make it by hand, too. It’ll be shaped like  _my_ dick.”

              “No, thank you.”

              “You don’t want my dick?”

              “I don’t want a vibrator  _shaped_ like your dick.”

              “Why not?”

              Levi glances up from Eren’s leg to find that Eren’s glaring at him with a tiny grin on his lips. He tries to remain stoic, but ultimately fails as he giggles out a, “Imagine opening up a present like that in front of a bunch of people, Levi.”

              “I’ll give it to you when we’re in private, then.”

              “You’re so  _difficult_.”

              “Me?  _You’re_ the one who won’t accept my loving gift of a dildo.”

              “I thought it was a vibrator.”

              “Would you be willing to take a dildo?”

              “You know what? As long as it’s handmade, I’ll take it.”

              Levi wants to kiss Eren so fucking badly. Eren is one of the very,  _very_ few who can work a smile onto his face, and peering into Eren’s beautiful honey-coated eyes, and watching the way his soft, pink lips dance, Levi’s heart can’t seem to stop doing flips for him, one right after the other.

              Levi doesn’t want to end up like Erwin and Armin, who have a baby in the midst of what is meant to be their high school years. But Levi loves Eren so fucking much. He loses nearly all reason when he’s near Eren, and even though Mikasa had already warned him against getting Eren, an _Omega,_ pregnant, Levi can’t help it that there’s a side of him that absolutely wants Eren to give birth to a creation of their own. Levi wants to make a baby with Eren, and it’s not even just for the sexual gratification of fucking Eren silly - he wants to see what his DNA will look like when combined with Eren’s, and he wants to see his eyes plastered on an angel with hair like Eren’s.

              Or maybe it would be Levi’s hair and Eren’s eyes.

              Or maybe it would be Eren’s tanned skintone and Levi’s facial features.

              Or maybe it would be Levi’s eye shape and Eren’s eye color.

              Or maybe-

              “Levi, what’re you doing for Christmas?”

              Levi thinks it over for a moment before sighing, “No clue. I mean, obviously I’m making you a custom dildo, but-”

              “My friend, Armin, is throwing a party. And I want you to come with me.”

              “Armin who?”

              “Ar- Arlert. Why?”

              “Ah. Yeah. Thought I knew that kid.”

              “You know Armin?”

              “More like, I know the shitty boyfriend who got him pregnant. Haven’t really heard from either of them since the baby was born.”

              “Honestly. I don’t talk to Armin a lot anymore either. But he invited me to his Christmas party. Please come with me?”

              Levi pretends to think it over for a bit, as if he could ever say no to Eren. Eren could invite him to jump inside of a volcano, and Levi’s pretty damned sure that he’d accept in a heartbeat. Only after calming down from the rush of having Eren talk to him, of course.

              Because Levi loves Eren, and his love for him is so strong that it physically  _hurts._ But Levi doesn’t mind the pain.

              “Yes. I’ll go with you, Eren.”

              “Yay!”

              “But you don’t get your dildo present until  _after_ the party.”

              “Why? So that I can play with it as soon as you give it to me?”

              “Bingo.”

              “You’re disgusting, Levi.”

              “Love you, kitty.”

              “ _Right._ I love you, too, Levi.”

              It hurts, but Levi doesn’t mind the pain. A platonic  _“I love you”_ is better than none at all.

              But  _maybe,_ just for a heart-wrenching second or two, Levi pretends that Eren meant it as more than platonically. It’s those little seconds of playing pretend that make Levi’s day worthwhile. It’s those little seconds of  _Eren_ that make his  _life_ worthwhile.

              And maybe it sounds obsessive. But Levi can’t help himself. He loves Eren too much, but his own heart is what stops him from telling Eren how he feels. He can’t risk losing Eren, no matter what.

              So Levi keeps his feelings unvoiced. And Eren continues to woo him without realizing that he’s doing so.

              Eren’s platonic love is better than no love at all.

                                                                                                             ~|~  
              Sometimes, Levi gets jealous.

_“Sometimes”_ meaning a lot of the time, actually.

              It’s not like he has any reason to be jealous. It’s irrational, but the fact of it is that he’s jealous, no matter how stupid it is for him to feel that way. It stems from the knowledge that Eren isn’t technically his yet, although Levi is apparently his  _“temporary Alpha”._ Knowing that Eren isn’t his yet makes him paranoid that anyone and  _everyone_ could possibly have their eyes on him, and Levi doesn’t want anyone to claim Eren before  _he_ can.

              Which is sorta what brings him to where he is now, so close to Eren that he’s practically glued to his side. Any moment that Eren dares to step to one side or the other, Levi’s quick to follow. But despite Levi’s closeness and his insistence on doing pretty much everything for Eren - once, a bow falls off of Eren’s leggings, and Levi picks it back up before Eren can even realize that it’d fallen - Eren still seems to be as happy as he can possibly get.

              It’s a week until Armin’s Christmas party, and Eren was invited to help plan things out for it. Levi, of course, tagged along with Eren after Eren asked him to, because there’s just no way humanly possible that Levi could say no to Eren. Even though Levi doesn’t know shit about how to plan for  _a fucking Christmas party._

              Eren sits across from Armin. Eren’s on a couch, with Levi right at his side, while Armin is perched on the arm of a chair. Armin bears fairly long locks of blond hair, pulled away from his eyes and held back by pins. He keeps his eyes glued to some ribbons in his hands, red and green strands that he’s struggling to tie into bows to hang up. Eren, however, works on piecing together gift bags for the supposed guests, and once each bag is done, he hands it over to Levi. Levi’s supposed to make sure that Eren gets all of the bags right.

              Which pretty much just means that Levi glances in the gift bag before tossing it to the side. Eren knows what the fuck he’s doing. Levi doesn’t really think that it’s necessary that he has to check everything over. It’s cheap stuff in the bags anyways, who the hell is going to get upset because someone else got an extra candy cane?

              That, and Levi’s a little preoccupied with how Eren’s eyes sparkle as he works. His cheeks flush when he glances up at Levi, and  _he has fucking dimples_ when he shoots Levi a smile. It’s a week until Christmas, but Eren couldn’t possibly look any further into the spirit - he wears a dress with red and white stripes, and his thigh highs are a pure white with red ribbons and bows across the hems. Sometime earlier, Armin had left to go to the bathroom, and in that free time, Levi stuck one of Armin’s failed attempts at making a ribbon into Eren’s hair. It’s pretty, but it’s a failure because it ended up too small.

              Fortunately, it’s the perfect size for Eren’s hair. After a few tries with shaky fingers, Levi managed to tie it into Eren’s hair. Right above the ear closest to Levi.

              Armin and Eren make a lot of small talk, but Levi’s hardly listening. All he’d caught thus far is that Armin’s boyfriend, Erwin, is with the baby. He’s supposed to be playing with it while Armin works on the party plans. Which Levi finds a bit admirable.

              Although it’s one of the reasons why Levi feels jealousy inside of him.

              He wants a baby. He wants a baby with  _Eren._ He’s not even dating Eren, he’s never even _kissed_ Eren, but he’s so ready to start the rest of his life with him. It’s why he sits so close to him, and it’s why he insists on helping Eren in every way possible. It’s why he glares at Armin when Armin so much as winks at Eren. It’s why he feels a need to assert himself as the Alpha in the room.

              Armin has a nice home. Through the bits and pieces of information that Levi’s picked up, Armin’s managed to get enough money from his grandfather to move into a pretty damned beautiful house with Erwin. It looks expensive as hell, actually, and that’s saying a lot, considering that Levi’s wealthy enough to attend a school that allows Alphas and Omegas and Betas to roam the halls together. The living room alone is huge, and Levi wonders how the hell Armin will be able to get everything decorated before Christmas in a week.

              But then the doorbell rings, and Armin scrambles out of his seat. Levi watches him until he’s out of the room, and once the scent of Armin is weak - or, weaker than usual, considering the whole damned house smells like Armin and Erwin - Levi turns around towards Eren.

              “Kitty?”

              “Mm? Levi?”

              “What do you think about having a baby?”

              It’s a bit of a stupid question. Levi already knows that Eren’s motherly, and it incites an air of awkwardness. It’s the main thing on his mind, though, and even if Eren says “yes” to wanting to raise a baby a million times, Levi won’t be satisfied with his word until, quite frankly, Levi’s kissing down his pregnant belly.

              Levi doesn’t know when it happened, but somehow he’s fallen completely in love with Eren and the idea of living with him for the rest of their lives. He wants Eren - he wants to kiss him and bite him and make him his and touch his hair and his cute, warm cheeks, and Eren brings out such a different side to Levi than Levi knew was even inside himself. All evening, he’s been glaring at Armin and staring at him with narrowed eyes, his teeth bared to expose his Alpha canines, but with  _Eren_ , he can’t fight the smile that spreads across his face and he can’t work his eyebrows into anything but a satisfied position on his forehead.

              It hurts. Everything hurts with Eren, but Levi fucking loves every second of it.

              “Having a baby? Hm.” Eren’s eyes are focused downward on the gift bag that he’s busy filling up with candy canes and  _‘thank you for coming’_ cards. His fingers curl around a handful of chocolates, thin limbs dropping the sweets into the bag as he murmurs a, “In general? Or with you? You’ve asked me this question before, Levi.”

              “I know. I meant- In general.”

              “I wouldn’t mind having a baby.”

              “With me?”

              “In general. You said in general.”

              “Right. But, with me, too?”

              Eren sighs. It isn’t hard to tell that he’s tired, likely from all of the work he’s put into the gift bags. He tries so hard to get them as neat as he can, putting extra effort into positioning the cards and papers so that they won’t get bent and the candy canes and chocolates where they won’t melt. Levi moves a hand over to Eren’s thigh, rubbing circles over the fabric of his legging. Eren sinks back into the couch at that, and Levi earns himself a flirty - or, at least, Levi  _hopes_ that it’s flirty - grin from Eren.

              “Yeah. With you, too, Levi.” He yawns, then adds, “But don’t get any ideas. Temporary Alpha, remember?”

              “Uh-huh. Temporary Alpha.” But Eren isn’t Levi’s  _temporary Omega._ “Do you wanna go to sleep, Eren? I’ll work on the bags while you nap.”

              “That would be nice.”

              Levi scoots forward and takes the bag that Eren had been holding. He immediately sets to work on filling it up, glancing back every few seconds to find that Eren’s already got his eyes shut and his breathing has already evened out.

              Levi manages to fill up two whole bags - without the precision that Eren has, of course, because Levi chucks the candies into the bag with no care or gentleness at all - before he jumps, his ears filled with the shrill laughter of a voice that’s anything but music to Levi’s ears.

_“Woohoo!_ Armin, your home looks wonderful! As usual, of course. Where’s the baby? How old is he, now? Or is it a she? And where’s Erwin? I miss Erwin! I haven’t talked to him in two days! Armin, your carpet is  _really_ soft. It feels like-  _Levi?”_

              Levi’s afraid to look back at the entrance to the living room, where the voice is sounding from.

              “Levi Ackerman? Wow! It’s you! When did I last see you? It feels like it’s been years!”

              “I talked to you on Friday, Shitty Glasses. You know. Like, _two days ago?”_

              “As sassy as ever, Mr. Levi! I’ve missed you!”

              “Hoh.”

              “Where’s your wife? Is he-”

              “Sleeping, Hanji. Lower your voice.”

              Levi merely watches as Hanji plows her way into Armin’s living room, Armin just a step behind. Whether Armin is aware of Levi’s love for Eren or not, he’d have to be fucking stupid to have not caught onto it by now. Especially since Hanji pretty loudly just asked Levi where his wife, otherwise known as  _Eren,_ is.

              Levi’s pretty glad that Eren’s a heavy sleeper. Despite Hanji’s thunderous stomping and screeching, he’s still at Levi’s side, snoozing with soft snores and occasional twitches.

                Hanji is a Beta friend that Levi had gained around the time that Levi became friends with Eren. They met because they had a class together, and Hanji apparently was worried because Levi _“looked too sad”._ She then took it upon herself to try to get as close to Levi as possible. Ever since, it’s been nearly impossible to shake her off, but Levi’s not trying too hard, of course. Eren likes Hanji, and Levi likes Eren, so Levi likes Hanji. And Hanji likes Erwin and Armin, so Levi likes Erwin and Armin. Just, not that much.

              Hanji takes a seat in the chair that Armin once occupied, and finally realizing the reality of Eren’s sleeping situation, switches her voice into hurried whispers as she picks up Armin’s ribbons and tries to finish his work for him. Armin’s not as outgoing as Hanji is. In fact, he’s far from so, which makes it completely unsurprising, how he stutters and stumbles over his own words as he tries to explain to Hanji the plans for the Christmas party and how each ribbon needs to look and everywhere the ribbons are going to be hung and  _blah, blah, blah._

              Levi doesn’t really give a shit. He can’t give a shit, because he’s sitting next to a sleeping _angel_ that happens to go by the name of Eren. And maybe, somewhere along the way of Armin’s nervous ramblings, Levi’s hand finds its way back to Eren’s thigh. And maybe he gives it a squeeze or two.

              They’re loving squeezes. And if they hurt, then Eren just has to suck it up as he sleeps, because there’s no amount of pain in the world that Levi could inflict onto Eren that could ever compete with the hurt of not knowing if Eren loves him the way that he loves Eren. It’s the pain of unrequited love. Perhaps the worst pain that Levi’s ever felt.

              Which might not be saying a lot. Because Levi’s lived a pretty damned good life. Wealth, a healthy family, and a world blessed with the presence of what might just be an actual angel that goes by the name of  _“Eren”._

              It would be better if only Eren loved him back, still.

                                                                                                             ~|~

              His heart hurts, for many reasons.

              One is obvious. Eren is around. That in itself causes an inexplicable pain that comes with the knowledge that Eren isn’t his and that anyone can sweep Eren off of his feet at any moment.

              Two is related to number one in that it’s exactly the same, except, it relates more so to Eren’s clothing. It’s the day of the Christmas party, and Levi stands in Armin’s kitchen. Eren’s across the room, bent over to search through a cabinet. Eren offered to be the one to help prepare the snacks for the party, and obviously Levi couldn’t have him do all of that alone. The party has already been going on for a while, but Eren and Levi are in the kitchen because the snack supply in the living room has run dangerously low.

              The living room is also coincidentally where the big eaters have decided to hold a food devouring contest. Which means that Eren and Levi both have to move pretty fucking quickly or else someone is bound to get mad and punch a wall through their drunkenness.

              Speaking of which, nearly everybody is drunk except for Eren and Levi. And Armin, too, but that’s mostly because he’s been running back and forth between checking on his baby and checking on the party guests. Levi feels a little bad for him, but to be fair, he brought all of this stress upon himself.

              As for the outfit that is so powerful as to make Levi’s heart hurt, well. It’s pretty much the embodiment of a sexy Santa outfit, although Eren himself is what makes the outfit sexy as all hell. It’s a dress, silky and smooth that kisses his curves, his  _perfect_ , drool-worthy Omega curves. His hips are fairly wide, and the dress is only long enough to cover what’s essential. There’s a belt around his waist, and on his legs are bright white thigh highs and red heels to match. His feet make clicking noises everywhere he moves, as the shoes add an inch or two to his height. Levi doesn’t even mind the extra height, either, because it might make Levi feel a bit shorter, but he can’t deny the fact that Eren’s legs look nearly irresistible when he prances around in his heels.

              Eren stands up straight, whipping himself around to face Levi. He wears a Santa hat on his head, although it’s too big for him. It sits tilted on his messy hair, and occasionally he has to use one hand to position it back on himself so that it won’t fall off.

              Levi’s chest aches as he watches Eren practically skip towards him. There’s an island in the middle of the kitchen, trays set up with sandwiches and cheeses and delicacies far too pretty for the load of drunken frat boys dancing around the living room. But Eren wants the food to look beautiful, and therefore Levi doesn’t argue with him about it. Instead, he focuses his line of sight on how the thigh highs pinch Eren’s legs, and how, when Eren bends over, Levi gets just a  _tiny_ glimpse of his glorious ass.

              Levi doesn’t want to think that he’s a pervert. But he kinda really just wants Eren to stay bent over while he shoves as much of himself up Eren’s pretty little ass as is possible until Eren’s choking through his moans.

              But Levi’s totally not a pervert.  _Tooooooooooooootally_ not.

              Maybe just a little. Or maybe a lot.

              Levi doesn’t give a shit. Eren doesn’t have to hear his thoughts. So who’s to say that he can’t imagine fucking Eren all night if he wants to? It’s  _his_ thoughts.

              Levi’s interrupted from his self-empowering thinking by Eren clearing his throat. He blinks, raises his eyebrows and says, “What?”

              “Levi, did you hear a single word that I just said?”

              “No, sorry. Too busy trying to drown out the shitheads screaming in the living room.”

              “They’re having fun! That’s what matters, isn’t it?”

              “If you say so, pretty kitty. What did you want to tell me?”

              Eren drops the loaf of bread that he’d been searching through the cabinet for. It lands on the island top, just beside a tray of sandwiches. He looks up, standing on the other side of the kitchen island, facing Levi. His cheeks are slightly flushed, his eyes like sunshine to illuminate the room. He blinks, his eyelashes fluttering over his tanned skin, and then he giggles a, “Nevermind.”

              “Nevermind?”

              “Yeah.”

              “No, tell me.”

              “Why? It’s not important.”

              “C’mon, kitty. Don’t keep secrets from daddy.”

              “When did you become my _daddy?_  And it’s not a  _secret._ ”

              “Hoh? What is it, then?”

              Sometimes, Eren says things that really boost Levi’s confidence. They boost his confidence, but they also confuse him because they lead him on to believe that maybe he has a chance with Eren. Like when Eren had called Levi his  _“temporary Alpha”,_ Levi can’t help but feel like that’s too close to being a  _permanent_ Alpha. The smell of Eren’s fresh strawberry aroma overpowers all other scents in the room, and as Levi takes a deep breath, Eren hits him with yet another one of his confusing-but-confidence-boosting statements.

              “I love you, Levi. I mean, daddy. I mean- Yeah. I love you.”

              “I love you, too, my kitten.”

              It’s hard to tell whether Eren’s confessing or not, because Eren always tells Levi that he loves him. So Levi assumes that it’s not a confession, and as he waits for Eren to tell him that  _“no, I_ love _you, I want you,”_ he only finds himself sorely disappointed as his eyes watch Eren shift his focus down to a tray of food to make it look neat.

              “Would you still love me if I told you that I couldn’t make the dildo present for you?”

              Eren giggles, his cheeks a rich shade of red, like the fabric of his Santa-inspired dress. “I’d still love you. I would just be really disappointed.”

              “Damn. How about if I gave you a different present to make up for the dildo that you’re not getting?”

              “Mm. Depends. Can I use it as a dildo?”

              “If you try hard enough, maybe. Close your eyes and hold your hand out.”

              Eren does as he’s instructed. He holds one hand over his eyes, and he rests his other wrist in Levi’s palm. Levi didn’t buy Eren’s gift until just a few days ago, purely because he’d spent so much damned time trying to figure out what Eren would like best. Eventually, he settled on something, but not without overthinking it and wondering if it’s too much, if it’s not enough, if Eren would even like it, if this or that and everything in between.

              Levi pulls out the ring from his back pocket, his gift to Eren. It’s not extravagant. It was expensive as hell, but it’s a simple silver band with Eren’s birthstone in the middle. Eren was born in March, and thus his gem is aquamarine. The ring itself costs more than Levi’s whole body is worth, but in Levi’s eyes, there’s nothing in the world that is worth more than  _Eren._ So, for Levi, it’s no trouble at all to spend a little extra money. Even if it means borrowing more from his parents than usual. Even if it means that he might get grounded for spending a shitload of money without permission.

              Once the ring is slid onto Eren’s finger, Eren drops his hand from over his eyes and his jaw drops. He only looks over the present for, at most, three seconds before rushing over to Levi’s side of the kitchen island, where his arms immediately find Levi’s neck to pull him into a tight hug. Levi grabs him just underneath his arms, returning the hug.

              Levi’s an Alpha, and Alphas have the strongest noses of all of the different kinds of people. But even so, Levi’s learned to numb out the scents of others, and so all that he ever smells anymore is Eren and Eren and Eren and  _Eren,_ the freshest strawberries. When Eren hugs him as tight as he does now, Levi feels himself go lightheaded under Eren’s aroma, and his fingers burn where they touch Eren’s body. His stomach feels warm with butterflies, and his heart jumps when Eren nuzzles his nose into the crook of Levi’s neck. Eren has to bend down a bit to be at Levi’s height, but Levi doesn’t even give a shit. He loves the closeness, and he loves the smell.

              Levi snakes his hands down to Eren’s hips, resting his fingers just underneath where Eren has his belt. Eren has his own hands clutching the front of Levi’s shirt. Levi gives Eren a little squeeze, and the gasp that falls from Eren’s lips is intoxicating - Levi can’t breathe. He can’t breathe, and he can’t think. Eren leans his body weight onto Levi, so that Levi’s practically holding him up, and with another squeeze of Eren’s hip, another moan slips through. This time, Eren pulls back to look into Levi’s eyes, his cheeks on fire with his blush. He coughs awkwardly, and he moves to take a step back, but Levi can’t have that. With a sheer boost of confidence - his heart in flames and his head as light as a feather - he grabs back onto Eren’s hips with a harder grip, and he drags Eren into a kiss.

              Were Eren to not appreciate the gesture, Levi couldn’t even use the excuse of the pressure of mistletoe above them. The only thing above them is the ceiling, and because of this, Levi knows that this kiss is, without a doubt, a build-up of his emotions. And Eren knows this too. So when Levi feels Eren start moving in motion with him, returning the kiss, he feels a high rise in him that works its way into his fingers and urges him to make giant leaps and moves that he’s never made before. It’s what urges him to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to lick at Eren’s lips. When he parts them, Levi immediately thrusts his way in.

              The kiss is heated, and Levi exerts all of the passion that he has inside of him to kiss Eren with a ferocity that can’t be competed with. It’s a clumsy kiss, too, as Levi doesn’t have much experience in this field, and, as far as Levi knows, neither does Eren. Levi tries to taste as much of Eren as he can, and he’s not even the least bit surprised to find that Eren tastes just as good as he smells - like fresh strawberries, with a hint of whatever it was that he last ate.

              Which should be gross. But it’s  _Eren,_ and Levi can’t find it in himself to dislike any single part of the Omega. There’s just nothing about Eren that makes Levi any less than absolutely overjoyed.

              Levi’s on cloud nine. The kiss breaks several times for breaths, only ending for certain once Eren’s hands slide down to Levi’s upper back, away from Levi’s neck and shoulders, and Levi’s lips move down to Eren’s throat. He uses his canines to nibble on Eren’s flesh, trying his hardest not to pierce the skin too roughly. Alphas have sharper teeth than Omegas and Betas, and thus Levi switches between nibbling and licking, wanting to make Eren as comfortable as he can. He’s always been this way - gentle with Eren, although he Alpha instincts beg that he treats Eren otherwise.

              Eren’s gasping above him, choked whines hitting Levi’s ears. Several times, as Levi leaves his marks down Eren’s collar, he feels himself become overwhelmed with an animalistic urge to claim Eren in every way possible. It’s that same urge that makes him move his hands down from Eren’s hips to Eren’s upper thighs, where he knocks Eren off of his feet. Eren’s legs go around Levi’s waist, and with an approving  _“please, Levi, more”,_ Levi stumbles his way blindly out of the kitchen.

              He makes sure to go in a direction opposite of the living room, which is where the heart of the party is. He pulls himself away from Eren’s throat for just long enough to find his way around, accidentally bumping into walls and corners every few steps. He finds a stairway, and once he’s at the top of it, he kicks doors open until he finds one suitable enough for him and Eren. Once, he kicks open a door to find two people already going at it, but Levi’s too preoccupied with wanting  _Eren_ to give a shit about others. Not that he’s ever really given a shit about others - it’s just, today, he cares even _less_ than usual.

              Levi pulls Eren into a bedroom. He slams the door shut behind himself, and he practically tosses Eren down onto a bed. He then crawls on top of Eren, hovering over his body. The sheets are quite possibly the softest that Levi’s ever felt, and the room is only faintly illuminated by a window with the curtains split open to reveal the dark outside. It’s almost amazing that someone else hasn’t already claimed this room, but perhaps that’s because everybody else is too busy having  _fucking eating contests_ downstairs.

_“Levi?”_ Eren gasps, his hands at Levi’s biceps. It stings where he touches him, and Levi wants more.

              “Hoh?”

_“I want you.”_

              “Yeah.” Eren’s collar is already turning red and purple from Levi’s kisses. “I want you, too, Eren.”

              The fact that neither of them are drunk makes Levi consider this moment special. Even if it’s only done in the heat of the moment and in the heat of passion, Levi still thinks of it as special, because there  _has_ to be some part of Eren that’s wanted Levi for longer than just the past few minutes. Eren’s not stupid. Eren cares about himself, and he  _has_ to trust Levi in order to want this. Levi knows him that well.

              “I- I-” Eren tugs on the back of Levi’s shirt, his cheeks a bright pink as he murmurs, “I love you.”

              “I love you, too, Eren.” There’s no doubt about it. Levi loves Eren with all of his heart, and even if he’s only known Eren for a few months, he knows that what he feels for Eren is stronger than any feeling that he’s ever had before. “I love you so,  _so_ much.”

              Levi slips his fingers underneath the bottom of Eren’s dress, waiting for any signs of protest. When none come, he grips the hem of Eren’s underwear. He already knew that Eren was wearing panties from the few glimpses he’d gotten of Eren’s ass when Eren would bend over, but that doesn’t lessen the lust that fills Levi’s heart at the feeling of silk around his fingers. He hears a thump, and then another one, and as he moves his hands down to Eren’s thigh highs and pulls them off one by one, he finds that Eren’s already kicked his heels off.

              Levi treats Eren’s clothing carelessly. Eren’s hat is shoved away. He tosses the thigh highs off to the side, and once his legs are bare, he moves his lips down to Eren’s thighs. Just beside his cock, his panties already wet. Omegas are self-lubricating, and Eren’s  _soaked._

              Levi mimics what he’d done to Eren’s throat on Eren’s thighs. He kisses and nibbles and licks, using his hands to squeeze Eren’s flesh and hold him in place. Eren’s upper body squirms, his voice uttering high pitched moaning with every new touch from Levi. Eventually, Eren shifts into whining phrases of  _“More, Levi”,_ and  _“please, Levi”_ ’s. That’s when Levi sits up, flips Eren over, undoes his dress and helps Eren out of it. The dress then falls to the floor by the thigh highs, leaving Eren in only his underwear.

              Levi might be a virgin, but he’s spent a hell of a lot of time imagining Eren in less-than-honorable positions. So it’s those familiar urges that make his hands seek out different parts of Eren to touch. He shifts from sucking on Eren’s collar to kissing his chest and squeezing his ass,  _his_   _sweet, plump_   _ass_ , and he’s breathless by the time he works his way up to Eren’s nipples with his lips. Levi’s fingers crawl up and down Eren’s sides and waist while his lips pepper Eren’s upper body. It gets to be too much for Levi when his dick starts throbbing, his erection leaking with his want for more of Eren.

              Levi grabs for Eren’s hips, but he’s stopped by Eren’s hands at his chest. It takes him a moment, but Eren manages to undo the buttons, nearly ripping them off in the process. With Eren on his back and Levi above him, resting on his knees, Levi’s shirt is thrown off.

              “Levi?”

              “Yes?”

              “I love you.”

              “I-”

_“I love you,_  Levi. I love you. I’ve loved you for so  _long._ I want you. I  _need_ you.”

              Eren’s words come out slightly slurred through his desire, and his eyes are wet and shiny. What Eren says hits Levi’s ears like a soft, rushed melody, mellifluous enough to become his new favorite song. His heart’s beating out of his chest, and Levi’s speechless. He stares at Eren, taking several long moments of watching Eren’s honey-colored eyes widen, tears pooling at the surface, of watching Eren’s fingers clutch the bedsheets, of watching Eren’s hair hit the pillows on the bed beneath them, of feeling Eren’s legs curl around Levi’s waist once more. Once Levi snaps out of his trance, he’s breathless, and the only thing he can respond with is a gentle, motionless kiss to Eren’s lips.

              It’s dark in the room, but when Levi parts, he can tell that Eren’s crying. But he can’t blame him, because Levi feels the same way. Levi’s better at hiding his emotions than Eren is, in that Eren cries and he’s so energetic and he smiles so often. Levi doesn’t do any of those things. But Eren’s crying because he’s so overwhelmed, and Levi feels the exact same way. That’s why he leans back in to kiss the tears away.

              Levi’s only known Eren for a few months. He’s always heard stories, particularly in school, about how there’s an instant connection when two destined lovers meet, and about how an Alpha is supposed to care for his or her lover like his or her lover is actual royalty. That’s how Levi feels now. He feels a connection with Eren, and he wants to treat Eren as best he can. And maybe it  _is_ too early for Levi to feel this way. Eren makes him so fucking happy, though. He makes him more happy than anybody else does.

              “I know, Eren,” Levi murmurs, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. “I love you, too.”

              It’s not much, but it’s enough to earn him a smile from Eren. Which earns Eren another kiss from Levi, over his eyelids this time. Which earns Levi a giggle from Eren. And then Eren earns _another_ kiss, on the nose. Which earns Levi some more giggling. And Eren gets more kisses, from his chin up to his cheeks up to his ears and forehead and his hair and even his eyebrows.

              In the midst of peppering Eren’s face with kisses, Levi snakes his hands down to his pants. He unzips the front and pushes them down, just far enough for him to pull out his own cock, hard and already dripping. He then reaches for Eren’s panties, and with a bit of work and a bit of refusal to stop kissing Eren’s nose and lips, he tugs the panties off and throws them to the side. With Eren fully exposed for Levi, he uses three of his fingers to collect some of the lube sliding out of Eren’s hole. With that, he coats his length, making it wet and slippery, readying it for Eren’s body.

              “Levi?”

              “Hah?”

              Eren’s fingers touch Levi’s collar, shoving him a few inches away from Eren’s face. He forces Levi to look into his eyes as he asks, “Ar-Aren’t you going to use a c-condom?”

              “Where are they?”

              Eren blinks, and he shifts his eyes around. Reluctantly, Levi pushes himself off of the bed, only to return to Eren a few moments later empty-handed. It might not be polite to rummage through another person’s belongings, but Levi’s never claimed to be an absolute angel.

              “There aren’t any, kitten.”

              “W-What-”

              “You won’t get pregnant. I promise.”

              It’s a stupid promise. But Levi’s horny, and his body aches with his want for Eren. And Eren feels the same way, because he gives in so quickly with, “Okay. I’m ready, Levi.”

              Part of Levi knows that he shouldn’t do this. He knows that Omegas are the most fertile, and it’s pretty much guaranteed that Eren would get pregnant from this. But the other part of Levi wants a baby, and he wants Eren, and Eren wouldn’t mind having a baby, and why not? Levi’s almost a senior. They could have a baby. Levi will provide the money. Eren could watch over the child. They could have  _more_ children, too. Children that look like Eren, with hints of Levi in them.

              Levi loves Eren so fucking much.

              Eren throws his head back against the pillows, moaning when Levi slowly puts a finger inside of him. He’s wet, making it easy for Levi to slip his finger inside and stretch Eren’s hole open. He’s tight, but soaking, more moans falling out in succession the more that Levi plays with his body. When Levi inserts a second finger, Eren’s cries increase in volume, and he switches from scissoring his fingers to curling his knuckles. Once he feels that Eren’s ready, Levi pushes a third finger in. With that, he moves them in and out, fucking Eren with just the ends of his hand. After a few fucks, Levi finds Eren’s prostate, and he’s nearly intoxicated by the way that Eren screams for more and the way that Eren squirms, his hands at Levi’s shoulders now, scratching at his upper arms.

              It isn’t long until  _Levi_ needs more. He removes his fingers from inside Eren, pumping his own length a few more times before positioning himself at Eren’s entrance. Eren’s stomach and legs are coated with his own lube and pre-cum, his body flushed and his hair slick with sweat. Levi pushes himself in Eren slowly, watching Eren’s face for any signs of protest. When none come, he fills Eren up with as much as he can handle.

              Eren’s legs hug Levi’s lower body. His nails rake down Levi’s biceps, his gasps pouring from his lips one after the other as Levi slowly removes his length from inside Eren. Leaving only the tip in, he pushes forward slightly faster, picking up his pace one thrust at a time until he’s eventually fucking Eren at a pace that makes the bed beneath them creak, one added instrument to the song of Eren’s repeated moaning.

              It doesn’t take long until Levi finds Eren’s prostate again. Once it’s found, he positions himself to hit it with every thrust, and he again picks up his speed. One of his hands wraps around Eren’s dick, flat against his stomach, and he pumps it in time with his fucks. When Levi looks up at Eren’s face, Eren looks so overwhelmed with pleasure that the tears are falling down his cheeks again. Levi pauses for just long enough to kiss them away, and with a bright smile from Levi’s favorite Omega, Levi continues thrusting his way in and out of Eren’s body.

              Eren cums when Levi knots in him, filling his hole up to its limit with Levi’s cock. When Eren’s load is released, it decorates Levi’s fingers and Eren’s stomach, and it’s something that comes to him in the heat of the moment, but with Eren’s cum on his hand, Levi lifts it up to Eren’s lips and lets him lick it off like a kitten drinking milk. Eren  _is_ Levi’s pretty little kitty, after all.

              Once Levi’s fingers are clean - relatively speaking, that is - Eren grips Levi’s head around his undercut and pulls him in for a kiss. This one is sloppy and lacks rhythm, as they both fight each other with their tongues and stop every few seconds to pant out breaths. It’s during the kiss that Levi’s knot shrinks and he cums inside Eren. The kiss doesn’t end for several moments after that.

              When Levi pulls away, he takes himself out of Eren and falls to the bed at his side. Levi’s always been a bit of a neat freak, but at this very moment, he doesn’t give a shit about how filthy he feels. His body’s sticky with sweat and cum and his hair stuck to his forehead in odd places and his pants feel gross against his legs and Eren isn’t any better, but Levi doesn’t care. He’d rather feel dirty and be next to Eren for a few extra hours than be completely clean and not with Eren. There’s likely a bathroom nearby, but it can wait. Eren’s started kissing Levi’s chin.

              His body aches. Part of it comes from sex, inflicting his lower back and his biceps where Eren had been scratching him. Part of it comes from being so intimate with Eren, inflicting his heart and mind. But Levi doesn’t mind, because Eren’s kissing away the pain, his lips all over Levi’s face like Levi had been doing to  _him_ earlier.

              Levi doesn’t even need the kisses, either. Being in love with Eren is painful, but it’s the right kind of pain. It’s the kind of pain that Levi just can’t get enough of, and he’s damned near certain that he’ll  _never_ get enough of it.

                                                                                                             ~|~

              Levi wakes up to the sound of screaming.

              It’s Eren who crawls out of bed at that, and Levi, through his morning haze, assumes that the hurried ruffling that he hears next comes from Eren hastily getting dressed. He lets Eren go out and see what the screaming was, although that’s only because Levi’s still in a daze from the night before.

              When Eren returns, Levi finally sits up. Now fully awake, he scans the room, finding his shirt on the edge of the mattress. He last remembers falling asleep to Eren’s snoring, his arms around Eren’s hips and Eren’s head against his chest.

              “Levi, get dressed,” Eren orders, grabbing Levi’s shirt from the end of the bed. He tosses it over to Levi, and Levi starts to put it on. “This- It’s Armin’s rooms. And, uh, he kinda just walked in here. And wasn’t expecting us. To be in here, I mean.”

              Levi stands up, and as he buttons his shirt up, he watches Eren scramble to fix the place up. He straightens the sheets on the bed, he fixes up things that he didn’t even mess up, like a dresser drawer slightly open, or the curtains by the window being spread apart.

              “Eren?” Levi speaks, now dressed. “Eren, kitten.”

              “What?”

              “C’mere.”

              “But- It’s Armin’s room, I don’t-”

              “It’s fine. It looks fine.” And that’s coming from  _Levi,_ who tends to wipe over things five times before even beginning to think of them as clean. “Come  _here._ ”

              Eren picks up on his tone, a mixture of flirty and tired. Eren, clad in his dress from before and his heels and thigh highs lazily thrown on, strides over to Levi. Eren extends his arms as he approaches Levi, pulling him into an embrace that Levi would never admit to wanting but honestly would  _die_ for. Eren smells like strawberries, but there’s a strong aroma of  _sex_ over him that Levi’s quite proud of.

              Their hug lasts for what feels like a full minute. Eren pulls away first, but he leans on Levi so that it’s only their chests and heads that are apart. With Levi’s hands at Eren’s waist, he holds him up, even going so far as to pick Eren up and hold him above his head like a child. Eren’s laughter blesses his ears.

              “Levi?” Eren murmurs, placing his lips by Levi’s ear.

              “Hah?”

              “I love you.”

              “What was that?”

_“I love you.”_

              “I can’t really hear you.”

              “I. Love. You.”

              “Mm. I think I’ve lost my hearing. What was that?”

              “Listen.” Eren kisses Levi behind the ear before whispering, “I.”

              “Yeah?”

              “Love.”

              “Mhm.”

              “You.”

_“Oh.”_

              Levi squeezes Eren’s hips, switching their positions so that it’s Levi by Eren’s ear this time. “Guess what, then, kitten?”

               “Uh-huh?”

               “I love  _you,_ too.”

               “Never would’ve guessed.”

               “So you knew?”

               “Knew what?”

               “That I’ve liked you. For a while.”

               “Hm. No. But  _now_ I know, and it makes sense. You were always really close to me, weren’t you? You’d always stand closer than anybody else would. And you’ve given me a nickname, but nobody else really has a nickname from you.”

               “Not true, kitty. I sometimes call Hanji by the name of  _Shitty Glasses._ ”

               “Right. A cute nickname, I mean.”

               “That’s not cute?”

                _“No.”_

“What if that was  _your_ nickname? You wouldn’t like it, shitty kitty?”

               “Nuh-uh. Take me downstairs and make me breakfast.”

               “In Armin’s house?”

               “Take me to your home, then. And make me breakfast.”

               “Needy little kitten. Fine. If we run into Armin in the hall, I’m not talking to him.”

               “Levi, I don’t think he really wants to talk right now, either. His house is a mess and he walked into his bedroom to find us naked.”

               “Us? I still had pants on.”

               “And that makes me feel more embarrassed, because  _I_ didn’t. So let’s go.”

               As he’s ordered, Levi carries Eren downstairs. He steps over plenty of passed out bodies on the floor, and he meanders through doorway after doorway to get out of Armin’s house so that he can drive Eren home. That’s how they arrived in the first place - Levi drove Eren over.

               It fills Levi with confidence to think that, after having had slept together for the first time, Eren’s not mad. In fact, he’s the opposite. Eren  _loves_ him. And Levi loves Eren.

               At some point, Levi lets Eren borrow his cell phone to call his parents and let him know what he’s doing. There’s silence in the passenger side of the vehicle, and it’s only once Levi glances over at Eren’s face that he realizes what’s wrong.

               “Eren?”

               “You really  _have_ liked me, haven’t you?”

               “I- Yeah. I have.”

               Disregarding the fact that Levi’s background is the sexiest photo he could find, it’s the fact that it’s a picture of  _Eren_ that makes Levi feel a hint of humiliation. But then Eren laughs, and the weight falls off of Levi’s shoulders.

               “I forgot that I even took that picture,” he giggles. “It’s cute! How old is it? I like the filter I used.”

               Levi loves Eren. So fucking much.

               They don’t even have to discuss what they are too each other, because Eren keeps repeating  _“I love you”,_ and the ring on his finger gleams in Levi’s eyes whenever he looks over. They’re  _together._

Somewhere along the way, Eren realizes that he hadn’t given Levi  _his_ present, which is when he digs through his stuff to try to find it. But Levi doesn’t care about getting a gift.

               His greatest Christmas and birthday gift is  _Eren._

                                                                                                             ~|~

               Ever since Levi got together with Eren, it’s as if Mikasa knows what they did.

                _“What they did”_ is, of course, the thing that she’d warned Levi about a month ago. It’s late January now, but the words from Mikasa still ring in his ears, her caution of using a  _condom._ Every so often, she looks at him with a hint of disappointment tainting her otherwise neutral expression, but that could just be Levi’s imagination. Admittedly, having fucked Eren like that makes him anxious beyond belief, and whether or not Mikasa is glaring at him with disappointment or if she’s merely looking his way, it doesn’t help to lessen the anticipation.

               As soon as Levi had gotten together with Eren, the news of it was announced to nearly every person in existence. Not on Levi’s account, that is. Eren told Armin, who told Hanji, and Hanji doesn’t hesitate to spread the word around as quickly as is humanly possible.

               Levi hasn’t fucked Eren since the first night. Not because he hasn’t wanted to, but he’s been too  _worried._ Eren’s heat was supposed to hit  _two weeks ago._ But it didn’t, and it still hasn’t, and that’s why Levi sits in his living room, waiting on Eren to get back. He’d left with Hanji to go see a doctor. Levi has a feeling that, like Mikasa, Hanji probably has an idea of what happened, which is why  _she’d_ been the one to insist that Eren see a doctor. She’d insisted so much that Eren  _had_ to cave in order to get her off of his back about it.

               Mikasa’s supposed to be down the hall with her girlfriend, a fellow Alpha named Annie. _“Supposed to be”_ as in, Levi can’t hear any noises from down the hall, but he’d watched her disappear down it. Whatever happens next is up to them, because Levi doesn’t really care unless they’re getting murdered.

               Levi’s heart pounds, his chest aching more and more as time passes by. He’s only put at ease once he hears the front door open and Hanji bursts into the room, as energetic as ever.

               And then, he’s uneasy again, because Hanji’s first words are,  _“Guess who’s going to be a daddy in nine months!”_

Eren comes into the room right as she says that, his face portraying a look of far less enthusiasm.

               “What?” Levi asks, eyeing Eren.

               “Eren’s pregnant! With a baby! As opposed to anything  _other_ than a baby, that is. Pregnant! And he told me that you’re the father, Levi!”

               “I am?”

               “Because  _you_ took his virginity! Can I help you raise him? Or her? Oh! Do you have names planned out yet? Are you buying a new house for this? What about middle names? And baby food? And you’ll need-”

               “ _I get it,_ Hanji. Eren?”

               Eren looks at him, his eyebrows slightly raised. He has a hand over his stomach, and though Levi’s been wanting a baby for so long, all he feels now is discomfort. He  _thought_ he was ready, but now he’s not so sure.

               And yet, he still wants to touch Eren. He wants to rub his belly and kiss him and start buying baby clothing and  _maybe Levi_ is  _ready for a baby._

He doesn’t know. But if it’s  _his_ baby, he has no choice but to be ready for  _his_ baby.

               “Is it really mine?”

               Eren nods. Hanji squeals.

               “I love you, Eren.”

               Eren gives him a little smile, murmuring the same words back. Changing the  _“Eren”_ to  _“Levi”,_ that is. Then Hanji squeals some more.

               Being in love with Eren is painful, and knowing that he’s going to give birth to their love is even  _more_ painful. But it’s the anticipation and the passion and the emotion that is causing the hurt, and though it’s not the most comfortable mix of feelings in the world, Levi doesn’t mind it.

               Levi loves Eren. Better yet, Eren loves Levi.

               Eren’s Christmas gift to Levi had turned out to be a handmade necklace that had a snowflake on the end. It was cute.

               Levi feels that his  _real_ gift, however, is what’s coming in about nine months. It’s something that he can’t wait for. It’s something that he knows will change his life, and Levi’s not even sure when he became so enthralled by the idea of being a father.

              Levi loves Eren, and already, he loves  _his baby._ And finally, Eren doesn’t feel so far out of reach anymore. He’s still as beautiful as he’s ever been, and Levi could never compete with him, but Eren is  _his_ now. It hurts to love Eren, but Levi can live with the pain.

               Levi thinks that maybe it’s safe to assume that he’s not just Eren’s  _temporary Alpha_ anymore.  _Maybe._

 


	2. Chapter 2

                Levi only vaguely remembers how to do Punnett squares, but despite his limited knowledge, he's become a little bit addicted to drawing out grids and to figuring out what traits are most likely to be dominant. For his baby, of course. Levi doesn't do fucking Punnett squares for fun, no, he's in this because he wants to figure out what his fucking baby is going to look like.

                So far, he's figured out that the child will _probably_ have hair that's dark like Levi's. Levi's whole family has jet black locks. But then again, _Eren’s_ whole family has brown hair. So maybe Levi _hasn't_ actually figured out anything about his upcoming baby, because genetics are hard and Levi's not a damned scientist. He was last working on his Punnett squares just a few hours before dinner while Eren slept on his chest.

                Eren knows that Levi loves the baby. Levi tells him that every single time that he sees him. Eren's been pregnant for three months, as it’s March now. Because of the pregnancy, Levi insists that Eren stay home from school as often as he can and reside in Levi's place whenever Levi has free time so that the two can be together as often as possible. The problem is, their school doesn't allow for pregnant students to leave school during their pregnancy unless they were to drop out, so Eren basically has to suffer through morning sickness in a shitty classroom every day.

                Levi tries to let Eren do what he wants in respect to his education. But every so often, his true opinion slips out and he tells Eren to just drop out. It would be better for their baby if he weren't so stressed all of the time.

                But Eren doesn't like hearing that. Whether or not it's because of the hormones, Eren's gotten a bit more snappy at Levi in recent days. It doesn't make Levi love him any less, but sometimes he has an urge to punch himself in the face for getting so frustrated.

                Sometimes, however, and more often than not, at that, Levi feels at utter bliss with Eren. Eren's beautiful, and Levi's damned near addicted to their baby. Now, Levi stands with Eren in Levi's kitchen. It's nighttime, so Levi's parents and Mikasa are all down the halls in their respective bedrooms, hopefully sleeping. Eren was only supposed to stay over at Levi's house until after dinner, given that it's a school night, but neither one of them could really bear to separate for the evening.

                Eren holds his shirt up so that it's just below his chest. He's wearing a loose t-shirt, borrowed from Levi because Eren apparently has a thing for Levi's clothing. First, Eren stole Levi's jacket just a week or two after the pregnancy was figured out, and then, before Levi could even blink, he was making love to an Eren clad in Levi's shirts and a pair of Levi's old shorts and even Levi's socks and underwear and _why is all of Levi's clothing so big on Eren?_

                Eren has just a little bit of a baby bump. His stomach used to be flat, but Levi's studied his stomach hard enough over the past few months to be able to notice that it's gotten a teensy bit rounder. Which is why Levi's hands clutch Eren's hips to keep him in place while he kisses up Eren's belly. He feels Eren's hands in his hair, brushing through it lightly as Levi peppers his body with love.

                “What do you think he'll look like?” Levi asks, in reference to the baby. “Or she.”

                “You _just_ asked me that. Like, ten minutes ago.” Eren doesn't know that Levi's spent a hell of a lot of time drawing Punnett squares.

                “Maybe you’ve finally come up with an idea.” So far, Eren's only responded to Levi's question with _“I don't know”,_ which isn't very helpful at all.

                “I haven't.” Eren sighs. “Would it make you feel better if I tried?”

                “Definitely.”

                “Okay.” Eren's silent for a moment, thinking. Levi glances up, and Eren's holding back giggles. His cheeks are red, and Levi moves away from Eren's belly to kiss his nose. And then his chin. And then his beautiful rosy cheeks. And then his forehead _and his eyelids and his eyebrows and-_ “Maybe it'll be a girl. And she'll have hair like yours, but a lot longer. And she'll have your skin color. And your eyebrows.”

                “She's going to be a clone of me, then?”

                “Uh-huh. Her name will be _Leviana_.”

                “Mm. Sounds made up.”

                “Because it _is_ made up. What about _Leviette,_ then?”

                “The baby should resemble you in _some_ way, kitty. Maybe her name will be Eren, but spelled differently. Or maybe Ererin, because I can make up names too.”

                Eren's arms are around Levi's shoulders now. Levi presses a kiss to his lips, the hands on Eren's hips gently swaying their bodies left and right. Eren's been a little uneasy about being pregnant, but Levi can understand why. He's in school. He still hasn't told his parents about the pregnancy, and he can only hide it for so much longer. Eren’s scent has become incredibly strong lately, and though he won't go through his heat at all while he's pregnant, he honestly smells like he's in heat _now._

                But Eren loves his baby. It's evident in how Eren holds his hands over his belly everywhere he goes, and it's evident in how Eren goes through a panic when he so much as almost trips. He's gotten to where he begs Levi to sing lullabies to his stomach, and Levi can't deny his request. Partially because he loves Eren, and partially because Eren has a point when he says that Levi has a fine singing voice. Levi used to be in choir classes in middle school. Not because he wanted to, but because the other class options were full and thus he _had_ to join choir.

                “She'll be an Alpha,” Eren decides, his voice low. “Because you're whole family is Alphas. Mine has too much variety to be certain.”

                “Can we have another baby?”

                Levi meets Eren's eyes. Eren's trying his hardest to glare at him, but he's blushing too much and his pouty lips are only there to stifle his laughter.

                “We haven't even had _this_ baby yet, Levi!”

                “I know. But she needs a little sister.”

                “Or brother.”

                “We're making up a family, Eren. The baby we have right now could still be a boy.”

                “I don't care what it is. Even if I give birth to a brick, I'll be happy.”

                Levi's lips connect with Eren's, pulling him into a slow kiss. The kiss lasts until they're both completely out of breath, and once Levi's panting, he feels Eren's palms at his chest. Eren sinks down to the floor carefully, positioning himself on his knees.

                Admittedly, it's difficult to adjust. Levi had gone from being friends with Eren to being the father of Eren's baby just overnight. To have to shift from seemingly platonic _“I love you”’s_ to completely loving _“I love you”’s_ isn't the easiest shift in the world, as Eren still manages to make Levi's heart pound fast with each glance. But it's a shift that's definitely worth it, because even if Eren makes him sweaty and nervous, Levi loves Eren.

                Eren's palms slide to Levi's fly. He works almost hesitantly as he undoes the zipper of Levi's pants, and the pads of his fingers are chilled against Levi's cock when he gradually pulls it out. Eren places a long kiss to the head, and if Levi wasn't hard before, his dick couldn't possibly be more so now.

                “Levi?” Eren murmurs, glancing up. His eyes are a beautiful yellow, even in the dark kitchen room. His irises are the brightest source of illumination in the room, and Levi could swear up and down that they're brighter than the stars outside.

                “Yes?”

                “I love you.”

                “I love you, too.”

                Eren brings out a noticeably different side of Levi. He teases Eren differently than he would tease his other friends, because his other friends rarely earn themselves a smile from Levi. With Eren, Levi's fine with small talk and conversations that don't go anywhere, and he's more careful with what he says because he fears that a fight with Eren would tear himself apart. He cherishes Eren too much to want to risk hurting him in any shape or form, because as Levi believes it, Eren's already too far out of Levi's league. Eren deserves someone so much better than Levi.

                “I trust you, Levi. It's- uh- I feel like I should be mad. ‘Cause it's like you planned all of this. Since you were always talking about having a family with me, and now we _are_ having a family, but I'm still in high school.” Eren's hot breath hits Levi's length, but Levi would force himself to listen even if Eren had his whole mouth around him. “But I'm not mad. I'm kinda happy, actually. I've always loved babies. And- And I mean, I’ve liked you for a while. I started liking you when we met. So I'm not mad. I trust you.”

                Levi almost wants to fucking cry. Eren makes him so _happy,_ he's at a loss for words and the only noise he can utter is a simple, choked, _“Hoh.”_

                Eren smirks up at Levi, and Levi understands that Eren knows that he's got Levi whipped. He kisses the head once more, licking at the pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Levi clutches the side of his shirt absentmindedly, losing himself as Eren's tongue slowly swipes out to taste him up to the base.

                Eren loves Levi. Levi doesn't have much reason to doubt that. But there's so much about Eren that is too good for Levi, Levi sometimes has to remind himself that _Eren loves him._ Eren's not just with him because they're having a baby together, and Levi's not just a temporary part of Eren's life.

                That's what he tells himself. It's his insecurities which make him relish in every sweet word that Eren utters, and it's his insecurities that make him hunt out Eren's eyes when Eren's tells him that he loves him. Eren's eyes say things that his mouth never could, and right now, they sparkle from where they glance up at Levi. Levi has no reason to doubt Eren's love for him. Eren's done nothing to make it so that he _should_ question it.

                Eren wraps his lips around the head of Levi's length. At a painstakingly snail’s pace, he takes more and more of Levi into his mouth until Levi hits the back of his throat.

                Eren loves him. _Eren loves him. Eren loves him so much._

                Eren gags, and then he releases most of Levi.  He swipes his tongue out again, licking more pre-cum off of the tip. He then switches to sucking, hollowing his cheeks and humming as he plays with Levi's cock.

                “Eren?” Levi can't help himself. He wants to hear the words played for him over and over, constant reassurances that this is real life and Levi _has_ somehow managed to win Eren over when Levi has the personality of a fucking _spoon._

                “Mm?”

                “I love you.” It's not obvious, but Levi's asking Eren if Eren loves him back. And Eren smiles, his fingers holding Levi's dick as he removes himself fully.

                “I love you, too, Levi. I love you more than anything.”

                “Hoh?”

                Eren simply responds to that by taking Levi all at once. It's a nanosecond before Levi's cock is hitting the back of Eren's throat again, his fingers pumping what part of Levi's length he can't fit into his mouth.

                Levi's an idiot for ever having doubts about Eren's emotions. Eren doesn't lie, especially not over things like this.

                “Eren, I love you,” he says again, going breathless. The warmth of Eren's breath against him, the tickle of Eren's tongue as it kisses his length, the shine of Eren's irises as they glaze over with lust - it's all too much. He's lightheaded, coming close to his orgasm as Eren steadily picks up the pace, one hand pumping him while his tongue licks continuously over the slit to drink up the fluids that slip out.

                Levi's grip on his shirt tightens, his knuckles turning pale. He lets a few groans fall through, a brief warning spilling out before he's filling Eren's mouth up with a knot, stretching his lips to their limit before he finally cums. Eren swallows what he can of Levi's climax, some of it slipping out to dribble down his chin. He collects it with his hands, licking at the last of Levi's orgasm.

                “Eren? Kitten?” Levi can hardly breathe through the pleasure.

                “Uh-huh?”

                “I love you. I love you, so much.”

                Eren stands up, his knees wobbly from having been on the floor for so long. He leans onto Levi's weakened body, pressing kisses to his nose. “I love you more.”

                “That's bullshit. I love _you_ more.”

                “Nah. I don't think so.”

                “Oh? Why not?”

                “Mm, well, first of all, I just sucked your dick.”

                “So?”

                “ _So?_ I don't just suck dick, Levi! I have to really like you for me to want to do that!”

                “But that doesn't prove that you love me more than I love you.”

                Eren thinks it over for a second before becoming defensive. “Oh yeah? And what do _you_ do that shows that you love me more?”

                “Well, if _your_ defense is going to be that you suck dick, then mine will be that I eat ass.”

_“Hardly.”_

                “Excuse me?”

                “You don't _really_ eat ass. You've only done that to me _once.”_

                “You want me to do it more often?” Levi doesn't even mind that.

_“Possibly.”_

                Levi rubs Eren's waist and sides, his lips placing a long kiss to Eren's throat. He keeps his lips close to Eren's skin as he snakes his mouth up to Eren's ear to murmur, “We could take this up to a bedroom, if you want. A guest room, away from my parents and my sisters’ bedrooms.”

                Eren whispers back, “Sounds good to me.”

                Levi's hands skim over Eren's ass, giving it a playful squeeze before he sweeps Eren's feet off of the ground to hold him up. Eren's wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers, as the pants that he'd worn had come off sometime earlier after a few complaints about the room being warm. Levi carries Eren through the house, one hand plastered to the very top of Eren's thigh underneath the boxers, the other hand not even trying to be subtle as it clutches onto the flesh of Eren's ass. Levi wanders through a hallway or two before finding a room suitable enough, and he pushes open the door, tossing Eren onto the mattress. It's a little small, but it'll have to do.

                After shutting the door, Levi crawls on top of Eren. He wastes no time. He flips Eren onto his stomach, situated between his legs as he pushes up the bottom of Eren's shirt so that his back is exposed. Levi traces down the curves and contours with rough kisses, biting and licking and grazing with much less care than their first time together. He bruises Eren's skin with hickies and turns his skin pink in places where he holds him tightly. He moves up and down Eren's body until he reaches the hem of Eren's boxers, and without even a warning, he tugs them off of his legs and throws them aside.

                “I can never get enough of you,” Levi admits through a horny growl, his heart and voice on autopilot. “Every fucking thing about you is so perfect. You're too perfect. I don't deserve you, kitten.”

                “Th-That's not true,” Eren stutters. Levi's hands squeeze his ass, plump and round and desirable. He gives it a little slap, his cock hard again and straining from where he'd shoved it back into his pants as Eren's ass bounces for him. “I'm the one who's lucky, Levi.”

                “That's shit. I don't believe it.”

                “Why not?”

                “Have you _seen_ yourself? You're- You’re an angel, Eren. You're too beautiful.”

                Levi doesn't even have to see Eren's face to know that he's blushing hard. He gives Eren a few moments to try to collect himself, and as soon as Eren's voice starts to hum out a reply, Levi teases him into breathlessness by kissing Eren above his hole. His hands spread Eren's cheeks so as to provide Levi with better access, and hearing the pleasured moan sound from Eren, Levi places _another_ kiss to his skin.

                “Too beautiful,” Levi murmurs. “Yeah, kitty? You're too beautiful. Everything about you makes me so fucking nervous. But in a good way. I love you, Eren.”

                “B-But- L-Levi, the feeling- _the feeling is mutual_ \- _oh god, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-”_

                Levi doesn't know why he doesn't do Eren like this more often. He loves how flustered and squirmy Eren gets under his touch, and he loves making Eren want to scream.

                Levi kisses him once more. Then, he smirks as Eren moans, his tongue slipping out to swipe over Eren's hole. He's leaking, and the more that Levi touches him, the wetter he gets.

                Eren's voice comes out in gasps and whimpers begging for _“more, more, please, more”_ from Levi. And Levi's never been one to deny Eren of what he wants. Levi inserts his tongue inside Eren slowly, adjusting to his warmth as he stretches Eren open. Eren's propped up on his knees, his legs trembling as Levi's tongue explores the inside of his ass.

                Eren shoves his nose against the mattress, muffling his pleas. Levi switches to pumping his tongue in and out of Eren, fucking him with breathy flicks. His fingers dig into Eren's thighs and ass to hold him in place, and when Levi removes himself after a bit, Eren's lower half is a bright pink from Levi's rough handling. The taste of Eren is heavy on his lips.

                Levi immediately replaces his tongue with his fingers, inserting one at a time into Eren. He’s memorized Eren’s responses to being fingered, and he knows exactly how to push him to the height of pleasure. Slowly, he gradually fits in his index, then his middle finger, before finally putting in his ring finger. Eren likes being fingered, and he likes when Levi has as many fingers in him as his body will allow. Tonight, it’s three, and once Levi finds Eren’s prostate and fucks his knuckles against it, Eren might as well be screaming with how loud he is.

                Levi's hand is slick with the natural lube leaking out of Eren's ass once Levi thinks that Eren's been stretched open enough. Eren tries to speak, but his words are slurred and mumbled and interrupted by sudden cries when Levi touches him in a particularly pleasurable way. He spares Eren a brief moment of mercy when he reaches down to throw his shirt off, and with his shirt off, he pulls his cock back out and pumps it with the leftover lube on his fingers. Already, he's close - Eren has that effect on him.

                Levi leans close and places a kiss to Eren's lower back. “Eren? Kitten?”

                Levi _really_ loves Eren, and calling him his _“kitten”_ only reinforces the idea that Eren is _his._ Every time he says that nickname, it feels unreal, because _Eren loves him_ and Levi's finally allowed to do things with him that he's been dreaming of for what feels like forever - he gets to love him, he gets to play with his body, he gets to make him _happy._ And with the way things are going, Levi's going to be raising a family with _Eren_ , the embodiment of _perfection_ , the embodiment of everything that Levi's ever wanted.

                Eren whimpers, growing impatient with the emptiness in his body. Levi kisses his lower back again.

                “You like this? Like how I’m touching you?” Levi smirks against his skin. “Bet you do. Can’t even speak anymore. You sound so _sweet_ for me right now. I-”

                Levi doesn’t get to finish his sentence. In a few swift movements, he’s shoved over so that his back connects with the mattress, and Eren’s bare hips straddle Levi’s. Eren’s cheeks are flushed a bright red, his hair sticking to his forehead as he positions himself over Levi. Levi can only watch, his heart beating fast as Eren lines himself up with Levi’s cock. He holds himself up with a palm to Levi’s lower stomach.

                “Y-You’re s-so _big,_ ” Eren gasps, “Levi, you’re fucking huge. E-Every time we fuck, it feels like you’re going to break me. _I love it, Levi.”_

Eren’s never really been one for talking dirty to Levi, but the praise is enough to make Levi’s heart stop. For a moment, at least.

                “Keep-” Levi sucks in a sharp breath, “Keep talking to me, kitten. Keep- Keep going.”

                “You’re _perfect,_ Levi. You’re so handsome, and- and your _body,_ it’s- _god,_ I always want it. The baby- The baby would love to have you as their daddy. The baby’s going to love you. _I_ love you, Levi.”

                Levi swallows roughly, his throat tightening as Eren finally lowers himself onto Levi’s erect cock. Eren cries out, both hands on Levi’s belly now as he pushes himself back up. Levi has to clutch the bedsheets to stop himself from fucking up into Eren with as much force as he can muster.

                _“God,”_ Eren mutters, picking up a painfully slow pace of bouncing on Levi’s dick. Levi’s hands find Eren’s waist, holding him up and digging his nails into his flesh as Eren rides him carefully.

                Eventually, it’s too much for Levi. Levi’s too close. His grip hardens on Eren so much that his knuckles turn pale, and he thrusts upwards to meet Eren halfway. Eren gives up, then, already overcome with exhaustion - he pants, sitting up so that Levi can fuck him as he pleases. It isn’t until Levi flips them over so that _Eren’s_ on his back that Eren cums, painting his chest and stomach white.

                With the better access, Levi doesn’t go softly on Eren. He lets out all of his pent-up frustration into every thrust, groaning when he knots inside Eren and then, finally, cums for the second time of the night. With the end of his climax, his body realizes how tired it is, and he collapses onto the mattress at Eren’s side. And, of course, he pulls Eren into a cuddle, because Eren brings out different sides of Levi, which very much includes a cuddly side that enjoys having Eren treat him like a giant teddy bear.

                The two of them are too breathless to do much speaking. At some point, after Levi forces himself to get up and clean the two of them off, Levi finds himself with his head resting against Eren’s belly. It’s almost insane to believe that inside Eren’s belly is going to be _Levi’s baby._ Something that he created with Eren, and something that he’s already attached to.

                And Levi knows how to end his insecurities about whether or not Eren loves him. He knows exactly how to tie himself to Eren in such a way that Eren couldn’t not love him, because Levi would never subject Eren to a life with him if Eren didn’t love him.

                Eren already has a ring that Levi bought him. It’s around his finger now. It symbolizes their first time together, the time that led to the creation of their baby. But it needs to be perfected with a few _more_ rings. Namely, _an engagement ring and a wedding ring._

                Levi’s going to propose to Eren.

                                                                                                             ~|~

                That was the plan, at least.

                With the help of his friend Hanji - who squirms in her seat each time that Eren’s near, as she’s _dying_ to see Levi marry Eren - Levi had managed to pick out a ring to propose with. Picking the ring that he’d gotten Eren for Christmas was fairly easy to accomplish, because Levi had been able to force himself to settle on something. But marriage feels _big_ to Levi, and Eren deserves only the best for something as big as this, and thus Levi’s been antsy about every single ring option. Eventually, he’d given up and let Hanji decide.

                The ring sits in his back pocket now. He’s taken Eren out for a walk, the sky darkening with the exit of daytime. Levi holds onto Eren’s wrist, leading him along a sidewalk that lines their neighborhood. It’s not meant to be a long walk - just around the block. But every single time that Levi’s out with Eren, all that he can think of is his proposal and when to do it and how to do it and everything in-between. The ring was bought a month or two ago, and Eren’s belly has become a lot rounder. It’s not so wide that it looks painful to carry, but it sticks out enough so that it’s obvious that Eren’s pregnant.

                Levi’s been meaning to propose for two fucking months, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Thinking about it makes his palms sweaty, and his breathing quickens as he glances over and finds Eren’s honey-colored eyes. He loses his breath suddenly, and the ring in his back pocket feels like it weighs a million pounds.

                Eren is perfect, in Levi’s eyes. Eren has his flaws, but somehow, those flaws don’t work to detriment him. They only make him more beautiful.

                Eren’s talking, but Levi’s not listening. He’s rambling on about something that happened on television a few days ago, but Levi knows that Eren’s just telling the story in order to fill the silence that would otherwise be between them. Levi’s hand is slipping on Eren’s wrist, wet with sweat despite the chilled air, but Eren doesn’t seem to mind. He’s clad in fairly revealing clothing - a dress with a collar so low that Levi can see his bones and a good portion of his chest, and a short skirt that flows behind him with the wind, his legs only warmed by the boots he wears that stretch up to just above his knees - and yet, Eren doesn’t seem fazed by the cold weather. There are visible goosebumps on him, but maybe Eren’s just that determined to go on this walk.

                Levi would give him a jacket. But he hadn’t even thought to bring one. Eren makes Levi a little stupid sometimes, because it’s so easy for Levi to fall victim to Eren’s grace. He becomes mesmerized by every little move. Even now, simple things like the way that Eren blinks send Levi’s heart into a flurry, stopping one second and then going into overdrive the next.

                Levi feels around the back of his pants, finding the location of the ring. He stops Eren just as soon as the two of them reach a corner, and Levi slips the ring into the palm of his hand. With his fingers curled, he faces Eren. Eren raises his eyebrows and smiles at him, ending his stream of talking, his eyes so bright that Levi has to look away. He instead focuses his gaze on Eren’s lips, but that’s not any better because Eren’s lips are plump and irresistible and before Levi can even realize what he’s doing, he’s kissing Eren.

                Over time, Eren’s become more accustomed to his pregnancy. He told his parents about it, but only once it became urgent that he do so before his stomach makes him look like he’s swallowed a basketball. And his parents, Carla and Grisha, were, according to Eren, mad at first. But they calmed down. They’ve never been incredible fans of Levi - which Levi can understand, because Levi has a tendency to look mad whenever he’s not looking at Eren - and unfortunately, Levi’s been invited to a few too many awkward dinners with them that involved getting questioned a little too much by Eren’s mother, Carla, and involved Levi getting death glares a little too often by Eren’s father, Grisha.

                But their anger is understandable. Eren’s technically a teenager, and _Levi’s_ the one who is going to father the baby when it comes. Carla treats Eren like he’s her favorite thing in the world, and Grisha does the same thing in a more subtle way.

                Levi has some regrets about the pregnancy. They’re young, and sometimes it’s overwhelming to think that Levi’s going to have to change pretty much everything about his routine come a few more months. But then he sees Eren and his growing baby bump, and any regrets that Levi’s ever had wash away, because _that’s his baby_ and _that’s his Eren._

Eren’s attached to his baby, and it’s not even born yet. He was careful with himself several months back, but now he’s even _more_ careful. Before, it was Hanji insisting that Eren go to the hospital. Now, it’s _Eren_ begging Hanji to whisk him away to a hospital to make sure that the baby’s going to be fine.

                And _maybe_ Levi’s kinda the same way. _Maybe_ he insists that Eren rest while Levi do any house chores that need done. _Maybe_ he tries to make Eren as comfortable as possible every chance he gets. _Maybe._

More like, _definitely._

                The kiss doesn’t involve a lot of movement, and when it parts, Levi wants more. Honestly, he feels like he’s hit treasure with Eren. Were Levi to make love with somebody _else,_ the pregnancy would be more of an issue. But Eren’s pregnancy isn’t an issue at all, and there’s nobody really fighting to get rid of the baby. Even Eren’s parents, who aren’t crazy about Levi, are at least fine enough with Eren having a baby that they’re not about to disinherit him.

                Everything about Eren is _perfect,_ and Levi doesn’t even completely understand it. He’s so in love, and all he ever smells anymore is _strawberries._

Levi drops the ring back into his pants. Eren giggles, completely unknowing and says, “What? Did you stop me just so you could kiss me?”

                “Yes. Why, I’m not allowed to do that?”

                “I mean, I was in the middle of talking.”

                “You didn’t have to stop talking. All I did was stop our walking. You could’ve kept going.”

                “I thought you were going to tell me something!”

                “I was.”

                “Well, what is it then?”

                Levi places the hand that once had a ring in it on Eren’s cheek. With his thumb, he traces over the contours of his face from his jaw to his nose. Eren’s face is warm with a blush, his hair soft when Levi pushes it away from his forehead and behind his ear. Levi can’t enough of Eren, and the fact that just being with him is enough to make Eren’s face flushed makes him have a burst of confidence in proposing to him.

                Levi’s never going to propose if he doesn’t force himself to. He places a kiss on Eren’s face, just beneath one of his eyes.

                “I love you.” Levi’s told him those words so many times, and so many times has he meant them.

                Eren giggles. “You stopped me so that you could tell me _that?”_

“What, you didn’t want to hear it? I’m sorry that I didn’t have something _amazing_ to tell you.”

                “No!” Eren’s quick to defend himself. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I wanna hear it again.”

                “Do you?”

                “I do.”

                “Hm.”

                “What?”

                Levi kisses him again in the same spot. “I can’t say it again if you don’t say it to _me_ first.”

                _“I love you!”_

“You have to kiss me, too. Because I kissed you before I spoke.”

                Eren lets out a half-hearted, playful groan. He kisses Levi on the forehead before repeating, “I love you, Levi!”

                “I love you, too.” Levi kisses Eren’s lips again, the taste of strawberries strong on his tongue. Eren’s told Levi before what Levi smells like, describing it as a lemon sort of scent. Levi’s a little glad that their scents are both fruity. It makes him feel a sense of pride in that his Omega’s scent blends with Levi’s so well. It's also a little surprising, because the smell of lemons doesn't seem so threatening in Levi's mind, but somehow he still manages to scare people when he looks at them.

                “You’re forgetting somebody.” Eren glances downward, his eyebrows raised, causing his forehead to wrinkle a little.

                “Who?”

                _“Somebody.”_

It takes Levi a second to get it. Then, he rolls his eyes and lifts up Eren’s shirt just long enough to kiss it and murmur, _“And I love_ you.”

                “You’re such a loser,” Eren sneers.

                “Loser? _You’re_ the one who told me that I was forgetting someone.”

                “You’re still a loser.”

                “Fine. I’m a loser. And what’re you?”

_“Not a loser.”_

“Sounds accurate enough.”

                It’s only a few seconds of silence before Eren backtracks. “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, Levi, you’re not a loser. And I love losers. Except, you’re not a loser. I mean- I-”

                “I get it, Eren. You didn’t have to apologize.”

                Levi doesn’t even care if he’s a loser. He might be a loser, but at least he’s in love with someone who’s the exact _opposite_ of a loser.

                He’s so in love that the thought of proposing _hurts._ But it has to happen one day, because Levi wants to marry Eren.

                It won’t happen tonight. But _one day._ There’s no _“maybe”_ about it, because Levi’s done with _maybe_ being Eren’s permanent Alpha.

                                                                                                             ~|~

                Levi’s never been a huge fan of Armin. Neither has he ever been particularly inclined to like Erwin a whole lot.

                Eren likes Armin, though. And Eren likes Erwin. So Levi sucks up any disgust that plagues his heart.

                He’s in Armin’s house. It looks a hell of a lot different when there aren’t shitty Christmas decorations hung up, replaced now with assorted children’s toys scattered across the floor. In the center of the living room sits Armin’s kid, who’s only about a year or two old if Levi’s memory serves him right. The child only has a little bit of hair, strikingly blond like Armin’s and Erwin’s hair is. It’s a boy child, and he’s dressed in pajamas that hug his body. He’s playing with block toys, and by playing, it’s more like he’s trying to _eat_ the block toys.

                Levi can’t help but stare. His baby’s going to be like that. His baby’s going to sit on the floor in his house and play with toys, his baby’s going to wear cute clothing picked out by Eren, his baby’s going to do all of those things and more. Looking at Armin’s and Erwin’s baby, Levi is stuck envisioning his own baby doing the same things, although he or she would likely bear a head of dark hair rather than the blond locks of Armin’s and Erwin’s baby.

                Eren’s closest to the baby. He’s sitting on a couch with Armin next to him, the two actively discussing _something._ Whether it’s important or not, Levi’s decided to let him be, because he’s slowly becoming more confident in the idea that Eren is _his._ Eren wouldn’t leave him, especially not for someone who already has a baby with someone else.

                Although, Levi still hasn’t proposed. Because Levi’s fucking stupid.

                Erwin’s not even home. He’s off working, because after having a baby with Armin, Erwin decided to drop out of school and join the workforce early. It’s not the same path that Levi plans to take, although the thought that Erwin’s off doing shit at a time like this worries Levi because Levi fears that he won’t be spending a lot of time with his own baby. If Eren drops out, then he’ll be at home with the baby all day, and if he doesn’t, then his or Levi’s parents will take care of the baby all day. But if Levi’s at school, then the only time he’ll get with the baby is the few hours that he’s not busy doing homework or sleeping. He doesn’t get a lot of sleep in the first place, but Levi doesn’t want to miss so much of his baby growing up.

                But he _has_ to. Whether he’s at school or whether he’s at work, he’s losing so many precious moments with his child. Knowing his luck, he won’t be there to see his baby say his or her first word, and he’ll miss them losing their first tooth, and he’ll miss them learning how to walk and _Levi doesn’t want to miss all of that._

Eren looks so happy. Levi has a feeling that Eren’s going to live out the rest of his current school year, and then he’s dropping out. Eren has too much of a motherly side to him to be okay with risking losing time with his child. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise Levi one bit if Eren tries to do _everything_ with his baby, from simple things like taking his baby to the grocery store to more complex things like begging Levi to drive him to the beach to let his baby feel sand for the first time.

                And Levi wouldn’t mind doing it. He loves Eren, and he loves his child too much to say “no” to either of them.

                Levi’s tempted to go play with Armin’s baby, although he can’t for the life of him remember what the kid’s name was. The second that Levi makes a move, stepping forward off of the wall he’d been leaning on, he’s brutally shoved aside and knocked onto the ground. And then, he’s dragged back up onto his feet and pulled so close to a face that he can’t see anything but a nose and _fucking shitty glasses, it’s Hanji._

“Han-”

                “Levi! Mr. Sassy! How are you? You don’t look so good. Are you sick? Or tired? You need sleep, I can tell. Is it because of the baby? The baby hasn’t been born yet, have they? It’s too early! They weren’t born last time I saw Eren. Which was at least yesterday at school! But anything can happen. Where’s Eren? I know that if _you’re_ here, it’s because Eren’s here. You never leave him alone. You’re like a dog, Levi. Do you get separation anxiety-”

                Levi narrows his eyes before forcibly removing himself from Hanji’s grip. A glance across the room tells him that Eren’s giggling and that Armin looks uneasy - as he always does, Levi’s not sure if the poor guy is ever _not_ uneasy, and this time his uneasiness is likely because of Hanji pushing every single one of Levi’s buttons - and Armin’s baby has moved to admiring his legs like they’re the most interesting things in the universe.

                That fucking baby is _adorable._ Levi’s heart flutters when he thinks of his own baby being the same way.

                “Too many questions,” is all Levi sighs. Then Hanji grabs his wrist and pulls him further into the room until they’re both next to Eren and Armin.

                “Armin, you don’t mind me being here?” she asks first, as if Armin would have enough confidence to kick her out. “I’m here because it’s Saturday! And you know I love visiting your baby on Saturdays! And you, Armin. I’ve missed you, too. I’m surprised that Levi’s here! But the more the merrier, right? So many children, I-”

                Levi bends down to grab a letter block from the ground. Without even hesitating, he takes a hold of Hanji by the collar and tries to shove the block down her throat, only stopping once she whips his hand away and the block flies to the other side of the room.

                Hanji’s not even fazed by the attempted murder. “Eren! My sweet cinnamon roll! My sea otter!”

                “Huh?”

                “Can I take you to the bathroom? I’m not a doctor, but I want to check on the baby. All you have to do is answer some questions and let me feel your stomach. Please? Pretty please? You’re so _big!”_

“Uh- Yeah.” Eren’s cheeks are red from his laughter. He glances at Levi, but all Levi responds with are raised eyebrows. “Help me up?”

                Levi watches as Hanji pulls Eren up from his seat and nearly drags him out of the room. From behind, Eren looks completely normal, his legs thin and his ass drool-worthy and his waist small. But whenever he turns around even just a _little bit,_ it’s so fucking obvious that he’s pregnant.

                And Levi loves it like that. Just the fact that Eren’s pregnant makes him happy, and it’s _his_ child. He can’t get over that idea. It’s all that he’s been dreaming of for what feels like the past _year_. His dreams are finally coming true.

                With Hanji and Eren gone, it’s just Armin and Levi left in the room with Armin’s baby making noises behind Levi. Levi looks first at the ground, then at Armin, who sheepishly averts his eyes as soon as Levi looks at him.

                Levi’s never really liked Armin. But he might as well have Armin be of _some_ use to him, so he plops himself down in the seat that Eren once occupied and gets straight to business.

                “Armin, right?” As if Levi didn’t know his name. But he’s stupid, and he gets _more_ stupid when Eren leaves the room and the scent of strawberries is weak in Levi’s nose.

                “Y-Yeah,” Armin mutters back, clearly nervous. “And- You’re-”

                “Levi. Are you Eren’s best friend?”

                “I- I don’t know about _best-_ ”

                “Good enough for me. I need your help.”

                “With what?” Armin brushes his hair back with his fingers, and suddenly Levi feels bad for not getting to know him better. Levi knows that he has a scary appearance, but he doesn’t feel amazing knowing that he’s making Armin nearly _tremble_ with anxiety.

                Levi looks towards the way that Hanji and Eren had exited through. After a few seconds of deciding that it’s safe enough, he lowers his voice and inches closer to Armin to whisper, “I want to marry Eren.”

                Armin clasps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. And suddenly Levi’s not so sure he should’ve told him.

                “Eren would _love_ that!” he whisper-shouts back.

                “Yeah. But I don’t know how to propose.”

                “Ah. Um.”

                It hits Levi that Armin’s not actually married yet. Erwin’s never proposed to him. The two of them are still only boyfriends, and Levi’s not too sure how to feel about that. It’s Armin’s life, so it’s not like it really matters to him, but Armin’s life is so similar to what Eren’s going to go through.

                Levi’s not going to make Eren suffer, however. He wants there to be no doubt in Eren’s mind that Levi loves him, and Levi wants to rid himself of his own disgusting doubts. Whether Armin’s happy with being unmarried or not, Levi wants to focus on marrying Eren for now.

                “M-Maybe-” Armin starts, “Maybe you could take him out to dinner? Or maybe that’s too basic. Er- How about a movie? There’s a new one out- Ah, but I heard it sucks.”

                Levi sends Armin an impatient glare. Armin sucks in a deep breath.

                “Take him out shopping for baby toys. Don’t buy any, though. Just tell him to look for things that he might want to get. Like window-shopping, yeah? Then hide the ring in a toy, hand the toy to Eren, and ask him to marry you. You- You have a ring, right?”

                “Of course I have a fucking ring. And that’s a fucking genius idea, Armin.”

                “You like it?”

                “I do. Thank you. Armin, your baby is getting close to the fireplace.”

                “What- _No, stop that, get over here! Put that down, what’re you eating?”_

                It’s not at all a bad idea. In fact, it’s perfect. Eren loves children, Eren’s going to _raise_ at least one kid.

                Levi can’t wait to put the plan into action.

                                                                                                             ~|~

                Levi has the ring in the perfect spot. It’s shoved onto the arm of a tiny teddy bear that wears a little red t-shirt and shows off a little smile with closed eyes. The ring squeezes the arm of the bear, but it’s perfect because it draws the attention down to the ring, which is exactly what Levi needs to happen.

                Unfortunately, he’s nervous. Eren’s off admiring musical toys, his baby bump straining against his shirt. It’s cute, honestly, how Eren keeps rubbing his hands over it and how he keeps glancing down as if to ask the baby if he or she likes the toy that Eren’s holding. He’s grinning, too, and it melts Levi’s heart.

                Levi got the idea for his proposal from Armin just the day before. Today’s Sunday. It’s perfect, because Levi doesn’t have to be at school, and neither does Eren, and it’s the soonest that Levi could take him out without the stress of school weighing on the both of them. School should be letting out for the summer soon, but Levi can’t wait that long. He’s nervous, but he’s going to do it _now._ Now, and not later, because Levi loves Eren too much to keep their relationship from advancing as soon as it can.

                Levi holds the bear behind his back, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. He wanders around for a bit before biting down on his lower lip, tapping Eren on the shoulder. Eren turns around, still grinning.

                “Levi! You have a nice singing voice, we should get you an instrument. You could play lullabies for the baby every night! Wouldn’t that be cute? You’ve told me that you like singing.”

                “I do. For the baby, especially.”

                “That’s perfect! And you could teach our baby how to play an instrument one day! Wouldn’t that be so cute?”

                “It would be.”

                “I was thinking-”

                Levi swallows the lump in his throat, interrupting Eren despite his heart pounding out of his chest. He’s sweating, and his breaths come out quickened, his body pleading for him to end the misery. “I found the perfect toy for you, Eren.”

                Eren rolls his eyes. “It’s not a _sex toy,_ is it?”

                “ _No._ My humor is crude, Eren, but I’m serious right now.”

                Eren’s grin falls, his eyebrows furrowed. “What is it, then?”

                Levi’s going to die if he doesn’t fucking move. With stiff movements, he whips out the teddy bear and hands it to Eren, letting it fall onto Eren’s fingers. Eren stares down at it for several moments, and Levi has to look away to collect himself.

                “It’s cute, Levi,” Eren murmurs.

                “Eren? I have a question for you, kitten.”

                Levi doesn’t have to look at Eren to know that Eren is aware of what’s about to be asked. He’d have to be daft to not make the connection yet. Levi looks Eren in the eyes now, his heart stopping and his skin tingling as he meets the golden aura of Eren’s sweet honey irises. His cheeks are flushed, pink blending with the natural tan of the rest of his skin. Levi wants to touch him and feel the warmth of his flesh, but he holds himself back. It’s one step at a time.

                “I love you, Eren. Will you marry me?”

                Eren laughs, then, and Levi’s heart starts up again. Eren’s laughter is a good sign, and an even _better_ sign is the way he goes in for a hug. And then a kiss to Levi’s lips, and a giggled, “Of _course,_ Levi! I’ll marry you. I love you!”

                It feels insane to think that he’s been nervous all this time when it’s so painfully obvious that Eren loves him. He’s been too paranoid, and now he can’t even think past the fast beating of his heart and Eren’s lips against his. His hands grab Eren’s arms, clutching him for dear life as he lets out as much emotion as he can into a simple kiss.

                Levi’s family knows about the pregnancy, and so does Eren’s. Eren’s parents aren’t huge fans of Levi, but Levi’s hopeful that perhaps they’ll grow to like him better once they hear that Levi loves Eren enough to marry him. Enough to marry him, and to raise a family with him. To finish high school and get a job that’ll support their family. To _live the rest of his life with Eren._

Levi’s been told a lot of stories about how an Alpha immediately knows when he or she’s found the Omega that they are meant to spend the rest of their lives with. And Levi knows for certain that Eren is his, because there’s not a single other person on the planet that makes him feel the way that Eren makes him feel. He doesn’t know if it’s how Erwin feels with Armin, or if it’s how Mikasa feels with her Alpha girlfriend, Annie, but it’s how Levi feels with Eren, and that’s fine with him. Whether or not it’s healthy that he’s dedicated himself to the beauty that is _Eren_ and his child with Eren, he doesn’t care, because Eren makes him happy.

                Eren ends up begging Levi to buy the teddy bear. Which Levi had planned on doing anyways, but it’s cute to have Eren whine and try to win him over by kissing his face every other word. Eren takes the ring off of the bear and wears it on his finger, opposite the hand that has the Christmas present ring on it. The bear winds up in Levi’s house next to the television in the living room, although it takes Eren thirty minutes to decide on a place to set it and, after deciding on where to set it, he keeps picking it up to wipe the dust off of it. It’s only once Levi catches him in the middle of the act for the sixth time of the evening that he says something.

                “That’s not necessary, kitten. It looks fine.”

                “It does _not!_ He’s _dusty.”_

“You realize that I live here, right? I clean this damned room every other night. If there’s dust in here, then that’s a miracle.”

                “Yeah, well, it looks like it’s a miracle, then, because there’s dust all over our teddy bear.”

                “And Hanji says that _I’m_ the sassy one.”

                “You _are._ What you just said was sassy.”

                “No, it wasn’t.”

                “It was!”

                “Prove it.”

                _“And how am I supposed to prove it?”_

“I don’t know,” Levi shrugs. “That’s _your_ problem, not mine.”

                Eren’s fuming. It’s dark in the room, with the exception of the television, but Levi has his arm around the back of the couch, his face mere inches from Eren’s as Eren leans back against him. When Eren’s close, Levi shifts to rubbing the shoulder farthest from him. Eren has to stand up to be able to get the teddy bear from beside the television, but now, he sits with it in his lap beside Levi.

                Levi pecks Eren’s red face with a kiss. “Sorry, kitty. I didn’t make the rules.”

                _“What rules?”_

“You sound angry.”

                “I _am_ angry!”

                “Are you? Why?”

                “Because- You’re _stubborn.”_

“I’m stubborn?”

                “Yeah.”

                _“I’m_ stubborn. I think that _you’re_ stubborn for insisting that _I’m_ stubborn.”

                Levi doesn’t meet Eren’s eyes, instead focusing on whatever is on the television. Which just so happens to be a commercial for a sex enhancers.

                That, of course, gives him an idea.

                Eren’s making Levi’s dreams come true, so Levi’s determined to get as much of everything as he can. As much of Eren, as much of the baby, as much of _everything._ Everything, from kissing Eren to making love to him. He wants _all_ of Eren.

                Levi doesn’t try to be subtle about a lot of things. With Eren, he’s learned that being straightforward often works, too, because Eren’s not one to deny Levi of a lot of things, and usually, his straightforwardness results in Eren getting flustered, and hell if Levi doesn’t love Eren when he’s flustered.

                Levi pokes Eren’s cheek on the side farthest from him. “Kitty cat?”

                “Huh?”

                “I wanna fuck you.”

                And _there’s_ the straightforwardness. And then there’s Eren’s flustered attitude as he squirms a little and his cheeks burn so red that they’re practically on fire.

                “But- Levi-”

                “Maybe I _am_ a little stubborn. ‘Cause I _really_ want to fuck you.”

                Eren buries his nose into the crook of Levi’s neck, groaning. Levi steals the teddy bear from his arms and sets it aside on a table next to the couch.

                “You don’t want to?” Levi asks, already unbuttoning his shirt.

                “No, I’m fine with it. But you’re so _embarrassing.”_

“So I’m stubborn and embarrassing? And I’m a loser, too?”

                “You’re my _favorite_ loser.”

                “How sweet.”

                “And you’re my favorite stubborn embarrassment!”

                “So sweet.”

                “I love you, Levi.”

                Levi opens his mouth to respond, but he’s stopped by Eren’s lips on his. The kiss is slow with no tongue.

                For a few seconds, that is.

                It’s _Eren_ who initiates that it moves further. He swipes his tongue out on Levi’s lips, asking for entrance, but once it’s given, it’s _Eren_ who wants Levi’s tongue in _his_ mouth. Levi can’t say no to that, either, so he roams the inside of Eren’s mouth, tasting every variant of Eren’s fruity essence. His fingers wander down to Eren’s thighs, and he hoists Eren up, Levi’s body now shirtless. Eren weighs _significantly_ more with the baby inside him, but that’s not about to stop Levi. Levi works out at school for a _reason._

                With Eren in his arms, he carries him through the hallways before finding the room that they usually occupy - a guest room far enough away from the rest of Levi’s family. Essentially, it’s become their room for fucking, and Levi feels bad for anyone who’s destined to occupy this room someday. It smells _heavily_ of sex no matter how much Levi cleans, and the bed has learned to creak with every single move on top of it. There’s also an almost-insane amount of condoms shoved inside the bedside drawer, but Levi doesn’t ever really use them. In fact, they’re only there because his sister, Mikasa, keeps chucking them at his head. As if that’ll help _now,_ when Eren’s far into his pregnancy.

                And Mikasa likes to subtly tease him by getting him the smallest size that she can. It’s pretty insulting.

                But then there are times where she throws him ones that would actually _fit._ And it’s pretty embarrassing, because _why is Levi accepting condoms from his little sister?_ Levi can buy his own damned condoms, although that’s probably exactly why Mikasa keeps giving him some. She knows that, given the choice, he wouldn’t buy them on his own. He prefers to be as close to Eren as is physically possible.

                With Eren on his back on the bed, Levi moves quickly around the room to turn off all of the lights and lock the door. He opens the window blinds to allow some moonlight in, and because he’s a little cheesy on the inside, he searches through dresser drawers before finding a few fake roses shoved away. He’d put them there one day while Eren was at his own house and Levi was feeling a bit of what Hanji would call _separation anxiety._ It was night, and he’d dragged himself down to a local shitty store to buy a few roses, and they now sit in an otherwise empty drawer. He takes one of the roses and brings it over to Eren, setting it down on Eren’s chest as he crawls on top of him.

                Eren picks it up and looks at it, squinting to see what it is. “Levi-”

                “It’s a rose. It’s fake. But my love for you isn’t fake.” The best pick-up line that Levi could come up with on the spot.

                Eren groans, laughter edging at his tone as he throws his head back. “This is why I said you were a loser.”

                Levi tugs Eren’s shirt up, pulling it over his head and then onto the floor. Eren clutches onto the rose, and Levi knows immediately that it’s because Eren likes it. Even if it’s a little _cliché._

                With Eren’s shirt off, Levi can’t help himself. His hands wander down to Eren’s stomach, and he places his head next to it, listening for several moments before kissing him from above his belly button up to his nose. They share another kiss with tongue, and then Levi trails his canine teeth gently down Eren’s jaw until he reaches his collar. Propping himself up with his hands on either side of Eren’s belly, he carefully bites down on Eren’s throat, leaving red and purple marks behind. Simple ways to mark Eren as his. Simple, but _effective_ , as Eren’s throat is completely _covered_ with love bites by the time that Levi’s done with it.

                Each touch earns him a gasp from Eren, and each gasp rings in Levi’s ears long after he’s moved on. His fingers work slowly, one hand rubbing over the surface of one of Eren’s nipples, Eren eliciting soft mews like a kitten as Levi’s fingers caress his chest and play with the bud. His other hand holds him up, and soon enough he’s mimicking his actions on Eren’s other nipple with his mouth, his tongue teasing him with flicks and wet licks. He nibbles on the skin around it, only stopping once Eren nudges him with his legs. Levi gets the idea, and with a few extra movements, he removes himself from Eren’s chest and helps pulls Eren’s pants off. They fall to the floor, and then Levi pulls his own pants down until they’re pooled at his knees.

                It’s almost impressive how wet Eren already is. He gets so flustered at even just the proposition of making love, his hole already quivering even though Levi’s only intimately touched his throat and chest thus far. He’s soaking the bedsheets beneath him, more and more of his natural lube leaking out with every second that passes. But Levi can’t make fun of Eren for it, because he’s just as hard, with pre-cum dripping out of the end of his length. His skin feels flushed, and Levi’s caught between wanting to fuck the living daylights out of Eren and wanting to love him slowly.

                Levi tries to settle for the latter. He lowers his lips down to Eren’s hole, where he kisses him and then nibbles on the flesh of his inner thighs. His fingers wipe up the lube from his ass, coating his fingers and then, as he wets his palms, he moves down to pump his length with the lube. His skin tingles where he touches himself, desperately craving Eren’s warmth and his friction.

                With one hand wet, he slowly pushes his index finger inside Eren. Immediately, Eren twists, his head thrown back as a moan sounds from the core of his throat. Without thinking, Levi uses his other hand to pump his length faster, and then realizing that it’s selfish to get himself off before letting Eren hit the height of pleasure, he moves so that he’s pumping _Eren’s_ length instead.

                Eren’s reduced to a puddle of whimpers as Levi swirls his finger around inside him. He’s hunched over Eren, his hand moving sluggishly up and down Eren’s cock, touching him from his base to the head as Levi slips another finger inside of him. With the second one, he picks up a routine of curling them to feel around Eren with his knuckles, back to stretching them out to scissor him. He teases him like this, adding a third finger once he finds Eren’s prostate. Eren’s cries are loud and needy, and Levi chooses to fuck him senselessly with just his hand. Levi thrusts his fingers in and out of him until finally Eren looks like he’s about to cum, pushed to his limit with fingers in his ass and Levi’s hand roaming up and down his cock.

                But Levi’s not done with him just yet. He takes his fingers out, using the lube on them to wet his dick once more. When he finally gets it slick enough, he holds onto Eren’s hips, lining himself up at Eren’s entrance. Eren looks too overwhelmed to speak more than whimpers, and in Levi’s eyes, he’s too beautiful for Levi to be able to speak. He opens his mouth, but the words get caught in his throat. So he instead speaks to Eren with a simple kiss at his lips, and then he pulls back to kiss Eren’s stomach.

                Eren frustrates him, but in the best way possible. Ever since Levi met him, Eren’s been one for dressing up gorgeously, even if he doesn’t have plans to go anywhere. With the pregnancy, his choice in outfits is noticeably limited, but he’s still so _beautiful._ Everything he does sets Levi on fire. Before, Levi’s chest would tighten at Eren bending over and Eren’s little moans here and there, and now, it’s all of that and _more._ His chest tightens at Eren’s _“I love you”’s_ and at Eren’s kisses, and if this is what it’s like to be an Alpha that’s fallen in love, Levi doesn’t even mind. He doesn’t mind being frustrated, and he doesn’t mind the animalistic urges that come over him every now and then, his need to touch Eren and make love to him. Levi loves Eren, and if frustration comes with the love, then Levi’s ready for it.

                Eren’s fingers find Levi’s hair just as Levi pushes the head in. He moves his hips forward slowly, filling Eren up and letting him get used to the feeling before he pulls back. A sweet sensation washes over him as he picks up the pace gradually, his ears ringing with Eren’s cries and his heart stinging with each tug of Eren’s hands in his hair. Eren’s gasps increase in volume as Levi ruts his hips forward faster and faster until it’s too much for Eren, his moans louder than the screeching of the mattress beneath them.

                His whole body feels the frustration spread throughout his veins. Eventually, his hand is back on Eren’s length, pumping it faster than before while his other hand holds up one of Eren’s legs to provide Levi with better access inside.

                Levi can tell that Eren’s close. It’s evident in his voice and in how he clutches Levi’s hair, and it’s evident in how Eren cries, _“More, Levi, please, I want you to knot me, please, Levi-”_

                As if Levi ever doesn't knot Eren. Knotting is an Alpha trait that basically just means that his dick grows in size just before he hits his orgasm. So of course Eren likes it, because when Levi knots him, his dick stretches Eren's hole to its limit. Eren is the sweetest person that Levi's ever laid eyes on, appearance-wise and personality-wise and even scent-wise, but Eren's got a _liiiiiiittle_ bit of a kinky side that Levi can't get enough of.

                Levi can never say _“no”_ to Eren, either. His knot grows just as Eren cums, and Levi doesn’t know exactly what comes over him, but over time he’s learned that he has a thing for watching Eren drink cum like it’s milk. He _is_ Levi’s favorite kitten, after all, so Levi scoops up what he can of Eren’s orgasm in his fingers, letting Eren lick at it until Levi’s fingers are free of the fluid. Levi’s knot shrinks, hitting his climax inside Eren just as Eren tries to dry his chin off.

                Levi pulls himself out of Eren, his hole dripping with his lube and Levi’s load. Levi falls onto the bed beside him, then, trying to regain his breath. Eren looks elated, and Levi knows that he’s done his part to pleasure Eren judging by the way he glances over at Levi with glossed-over eyes.

                He’s not sure why it comes to mind so suddenly, but when it comes, it begs to be asked. He pants, his body flushed, sweat trickling down his core. “The baby needs a name.”

                Eren simply whines back a, “Like what?”

                “I'm shit at naming things, Eren.” Levi doesn't even really want to try, given his fatigued state of mind. “Throw some suggestions out.”

                “Maybe- Maybe Aiden? If it's a boy?”

                “Aiden is cute.”

                “Or we could name him Lance.”

                “Lance is also cute.”

                “I like the name Landon, too. Oh, but what if it's a girl? Hanji's taking me to a doctor soon to see if we can find out the baby’s sex, but- Maybe Lily? Or Hannah? Wait, it has to sound good with _your_ last name, though.”

                “My last name?”

                “Because we're getting married! And I'm taking your last name, aren't I?”

                Levi grins. “Yeah. Guess you are, aren't you?”

                Levi’s decided that things will settle themselves out from here on. He’s going to marry Eren, no matter what. The teddy bear in the living room symbolizes that, with his stuffed arm squeezed like a sausage where the ring pinches the toy. Even Eren’s parents, who don’t love Levi to death, will have to learn to deal with Levi one day. They aren’t bad people, so Levi’s confident that they’ll warm up to him. As for _Levi’s_ parents, it won’t take much convincing to get them to help plan the wedding, because Levi’s mother is nearly head-over-heels for Eren.

                Just like Levi is. Like parent, like child.

                “Levi, can I call you _‘daddy’_ now?”

                “I- _what?”_

                “Since the baby is going to know you as _‘daddy’,_ I figured you wouldn't mind if I called you the same thing.”

                If Levi weren't exhausted from already having had sex, he'd roll right over and take Eren again, because he doesn't mind the nickname. At all.

                “Have I ever told you how much I love you, Eren?” Levi asks, changing the subject.

                “Mm, only all of the time.”

                “Have I ever told you how _long_ I’ve liked you for, Eren?”

                “Mm- No, but I just assumed that it was for a while.”

                Levi shrugs as best he can in his lying down position. “Yes. It was. It feels like I’ve liked you since the day I met you. Maybe not as much as I like you _now,_ but there was something there.”

                When Levi first met Eren, it was in school. Levi, being, as Eren would so eloquently put it, _stubborn,_ only took notice of Eren’s overbearing Omega scent and the fact that the skirt he was wearing was way too short for the school’s dress code and, were Eren to bend over, he’d flash the entire world with his ass. They met in Chemistry during a stupid _get-to-know-everybody_ activity where Levi was supposed to go around and introduce himself to at least three other people. Eren approached him, then, and Levi’s attitude completely flipped once he heard Eren’s cute voice stutter out something like, _“H-Hi, my name is- uh- Eren. Jaeger. But just call me Eren. What’s_ your _name?”_

                To Levi, the fact that he was cute meant a lot. But even more, it meant a lot to him that Eren was the one to approach him, because people are usually too frightened by Levi's hardened features and his strong scent to have enough confidence to approach him. So for _Eren_ , a cute, thin Omega boy to walk up to Levi and introduce himself, it immediately earned Eren a soft spot in Levi's heart.

                Then, his Omega scent only grew sweeter and sweeter on Levi through the passage of time, and love at first sight may or may not exist, but Levi’s certain that _something_ clicked when he met Eren. At first, he’d tried to deny his own feelings because he’s _Levi_ and he’s apparently _stubborn_ and he’d never before so quickly fallen for someone. Come the passing of a month or two or three, and Levi decided it was pointless to deny himself of Eren, so he let himself become close to Eren. Even if it’d end up ripping his heart apart, he’d decided it was worth it, because he’d scrolled through Eren’s photos online far too many times to not try to make at least _one_ move on the pretty little Omega.

                And, of course, Eren’s tiny skirts and thick thighs would stick in Levi’s mind for so many hours of the night that it ended up being both his mind and his dick wanting a little more of Eren. Really, Levi wouldn’t have minded if he’d asked Eren out properly and made love to him later rather than fucking him in Armin’s bedroom during a Christmas party. But either way, he’s with Eren now.

                “I feel the same way,” Eren murmurs, his breath finally even. He nuzzles himself against Levi’s collar. “I thought you were really cute when I first saw you. And then you started talking to me more, and I decided you were cute _and_ nice. To me, at least. But it’s kinda funny seeing how you treat people who _aren’t_ me. Like- Like Hanji doesn’t even care that you insult her all the time. And Armin gets so scared when you enter the room. It’s funny, Levi. In a good way, I mean.”

                “Mm. I know what you mean. I guess I feel that way, too. Kitten, you’re the only one I talk to like this. You’re the only one who gets nicknames as soft as _‘kitten’._ That’s soft as _shit._ And I spent a hell of a lot of money on that ring for you. You know how much I’ve ever spent on Hanji? Cumulatively, maybe five dollars. What I’m saying is, you mean a lot to me, Eren.”

                “You mean a lot to me, too, Levi.”

                “I’m not really the best at speaking. I know what I’m saying is cheesy as hell.” Levi finds the hand that Eren holds onto Levi’s fake rose with, and he curls his fingers around the wrist. “But I love you, Eren. I really, really love you.”

                Eren’s breathing has slowed down. It won’t surprise Levi if Eren falls asleep soon.

                “I’m going to cry,” he murmurs against Levi’s chest.

                “Why?”

                “It’s too _sweet._ I can’t compete with that. I love you, too, Levi. I love you so much.”

                Levi has so much to look forward to. Things like finding out the baby’s sex and then naming the baby, and then the whole experience of watching him or her grow up and take care of them. He imagines that a lot of his future will involve Hanji, who, like Eren, has a thing for children. And maybe even Armin and his baby. Their babies could play together.

                No matter what insecurities Levi has left, they don’t matter to him anymore. Eren is his. Eren’s baby is his.

                “Kitten, are you crying?”

                “No.”

                Levi doesn't believe it. Not one bit. He used his free hand to wipe Eren's eyes, finding that his palm comes back soaked with tears. But Levi doesn't mention it, letting Eren fall into a snooze full of snoring. Once Eren's asleep, Levi lifts his head up closer so that he can kiss the rest of the tears away, his lips trying to steal every bit that he can from Eren's warm cheeks and long eyelashes, because Levi loves Eren, and Eren loves Levi so much that he’d teared up over him.

                Eren’s not so far out of Levi’s reach anymore. He’s so beautiful that, when Levi glances at himself, it’s a wonder that Eren let Levi become his Alpha. But Eren _did_ let him, and whether or not Levi’s worthy of that, at least Eren’s within reach now. Levi’s not a temporary Alpha anymore. There are no doubts left in him that he is Eren’s _permanent_ Alpha.

                Levi ends up falling asleep to Eren’s hair on his chin and the scent of strawberries strong in his nose. And _maybe_ he falls asleep with a hand flat on Eren’s stomach, right above where he imagines the baby is. _Maybe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess that's the end. Personally, I like the name Lance for their baby... get it... like Lance Corporal... like Lance Corporal Levi... Ackerman... Lance Ackerman... yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely isn't my best work, and I apologize for that. but I really wanted to write a fic in time for Christmas, and this was the result. I kinda want to write another thing similar to this (because I lowkey really love cute domestic life riren fics) so maybe expect that in the future? I don't know yet. <3 but Merry Christmas!! <3 if there are any mistakes in this fic, please point them out!! i took like a 2 week break in the middle of writing this lmao


End file.
